Research 2006 Stargate Fan Award Best Drama
by Livi2Jack
Summary: WINNER 2006 Stargate Fan Awards BEST DRAMA Story SG1 Ship Other. Jack is the subject. Soul stealing, flesh eating shapeshifting witches stewing up dead bodies to make corpse powder. Team kicks butt on the Navajo Reservation. One of my best stories. FB pls
1. Beginnings

**Research **

**By Livi2Jack**

**Winner 2006 Stargate Fan Award Best Drama for Other Ship**

**Summary:** Research is not limited to our own efforts. Jack is the subject. Soul stealing, flesh eating shape-shifting witches stewing up dead bodies to make corpse powder. Good stuff. Team has an adventure on the Indian Reservations and Jack has a romance.

Characters: Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Teal'c, George Hammond, Janet Frasier.

Season Five: AFTER 506 Between Two Fires and BEFORE 515 Summit.

Genres: Romance, Science Fiction, Action/Adventure, Team, Angst, Humour

Rating: Teen+ for sexual innuendo and subject matter, some violence, religious issues.

Pairings: Jack/Other

Related Episodes: 515 Summit and 516 Last Stand

Status: Complete

**Warnings:** Subject deals with the belief system of Native Americans and is intended respectfully. If you are overly sensitive, I apologize, but nothing written is intended to be hurtful. Just want that said. I did my research and was inspired by the Tony Hillerman novels.

**Author's Note**: I have included many hyperlinks with this story at the bottom and throughout. does not allow complete hyperlinks. So I have abbreviated what will pass. I encourage the reader to view them especially if you have never seen this territory. The links to Shiprock are dramatic and I encourage you to do your own Net search on 'Shiprock'. And the map of the Crownpoint, New Mexico area is available at mapquestdotcom to zoom in/out/and around the region by using your cursor to click and re-center the map. I have been to all of these places, many times. I love this special land very much. Someday I hope you will too.

**Prologue:**

'_If anyone had told me what would happen if I took that woman to Las Vegas, I would have shot myself first,_' thought Jack. _It seemed like an innocuous invitation at the time._ Sitting behind bars in the hoosegow in North Las Vegas had lost its charm hours ago. _How the hell am I going to explain this?_ Jack looked at the dubious character in the bunk next to him, snoring loudly and stinking profusely.

A ruckus in the hallway brought the guards running. Alarms went off with ear-splitting shrieks alternating with staccato bursts of baritone buzzing. The guards with truncheons took their positions outside the bars. They were all staring at him. _Oh crap, what now?_ Jack flashed back to Iraq and his four months of torture in an Iraqi prison. He was still lost in that moment when the S.W.A.T. team marched in double quick wearing full regalia.

"Ah, for me guys, you shouldn't have," snarked Jack. He stood up waiting for the inevitable. _When I get a hold of her, I'm going to strangle her,_ Jack promised himself._ Did this ever get out of hand._

**Part One:** Good Neighbors

Jack roared into his driveway and cut the engine. Having a huge honkin' new Ford 350 Pickup Truck satisfied his need for power, and well, power. The thing ate gas like a pig. And with the recent rise in gasoline prices, that was saying something. But it was Christmas and he deserved it. The dealer took his old one in for an even trade, and well another two-year lease term adding in the difference to the monthly payments. For the time he spent in the thing, he should enjoy it. Commuting to the Mountain wasn't so far. But traipsing up to Minnesota from Colorado was a fair piece. And in a snowstorm, the rig had 4WD. Excuses are just that, excuses. He wanted the new one.

And then he noticed her, the new neighbor across the street. He couldn't remember when the Eldridge family left. The man was a professor. That Jack knew. But he couldn't remember seeing a 'For Sale' sign on the place. She looked bewildered out there in the snow. All bundled up, it was hard to tell if she was a looker but she seemed concerned about something. She kept looking up and squinting at the roof.

_Might as well be neighborly. You never know_, thought Jack.

Ambling over to the gate at her front walk, Jack hollered, "excuse me, ma'am? You need some help?" She turned and looked at him quizzically. "I'm your neighbor from over there," Jack pointed at his house with his new huge truck in the driveway. "Jack, Jack O'Neill, ma'am." He stuck out his hand towards her. She stared at it and then seemed to remember what to do. She offered her own very lightly. "And you would be?"

"Ellie." She looked him over. He looked her over. Both seemed satisfied. She was in her late thirties or early forties Jack guessed. A few brown wisps of hair poked from under her fur-trimmed hood. She seemed to consider for a moment and then decided to ask him.

"Do you know how to make the house heat up? I tried but I don't see any sign of it." Ellie looked at him expectantly.

_Well, that was an unusual way of putting it but it was female. Not all of them are mechanical wizards like Carter,_ Jack reminded himself. _Well, well, she needs a man to the rescue. Can do._

"Sure, lemme have a look inside." She seemed to blanch. Hesitatingly, she nodded and headed back towards the front door. They walked inside.

_It's the Eldridge's furniture all right._ Jack had been there last summer for a BBQ. "So are you house sitting or what?" Ellie threw him a glance that said she did not understand. "Are you a friend of the folks who live here?"

"I live here Colonel O'Neill." She walked into the middle of the room and stopped, unfastening her coat and throwing back her hood.

_Well, she is nice enough looking. No beauty but nice._

Ellie's hair was short and tousled from the hood. She had a generous mouth. Green eyes gazed back at him, a little wary. He smiled a short smile at her.

"So, where's the heater, ma'am?"

"There?" Ellie pointed to the fireplace. The fake logs stood ready for something. Jack looked for the gas key to start it. She seemed intensely curious. He knelt down to open the flue.

"Did they leave you the key?" Jack looked up at her from the floor. He jimmied the lever to open the flue.

"Key?"

"Right. I have one at my house. But first, show me the heater."

"Heater?" Ellie was confounded. "Isn't that what makes heat?"

"Yes. I suppose. But I mean the central heater." Jack was wondering, _what is her problem?_ "You aren't from around here are you ma'am?"

"No."

"Right. No heaters where you come from?" She cocked her head unsure what to say. "From a warm climate then?" Ellie nodded. "Ah, I see. That would explain it. Ok, I'm guessing it's in the basement where most of them are. Mind if I go down there?"

"Basement?" Ellie was baffled. Jack gave her a funny glance.

_Man, she is the helpless type._

"No basements either, eh?" He stomped back to the kitchen and located the door to the basement. "Basement." He pointed to the stairwell and located the light switch. Then he clomped down. Ellie followed. She was really amazed judging by her expression. In the middle was the old boiler. "Jeez, you'd think they would have upgraded once in the last fifty years. Fortunately, I know how these things work, ma'am. They're kinda old." Jack looked around for some tools, found some on a shelf, and got the thing going. "It could take a little while. You should have someone come out and service it." Jack put the tools back. Ellie obviously had no idea what he meant. "C'mon, let's go upstairs."

Back in the kitchen Jack looked for a phone book. One was under a cabinet and he flipped to the appliance repair people. "Just pick one of these to come out and give this a look see. You can never be too sure about these things. Just a thought."

Ellie looked at the yellow pages directory as if she had never seen one. She gave him a small smile back and thanked him.

_Wow, she IS the helpless type. Someone must have always done this for her._ He was losing patience.

"I'm sorry, Colonel O'Neill. I just moved in and haven't had time to learn how to work the house yet. You've been very kind. Please tell your wife that I thank her very much for letting you help me." Ellie paused considering what else she should say. Nothing came to mind.

"Um, right, I'm not married, if that's what you were asking." Jack raised his eyebrows expectantly. Ellie seemed confused. "I'll just go, ma'am. If you need anything, holler." Jack beat a retreat.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Jack stopped and turned around while buttoning up his coat. "If you are not too busy, could I get that 'key' you spoke of?" She pointed at the fireplace.

"Ya sure you betcha, I'll be right back." He zipped up his parka and then decided she might be, well, grateful. "If you like, I could make us some coffee over at my place while yours warms up?"

"Coffee?" Ellie was perplexed.

_This is one strange broad,_ thought Jack.

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll show you. So no coffee where you come from?" Ellie shook her head no. "Ok, well, I make the best. And then I can loan you that gas key for the night. You can go to the store tomorrow for your own." Ellie finished closing her own coat and followed him out.

As she carefully stepped down the stairs to the walkway, Jack noticed she didn't seem to know about cold weather. She kept touching the snow, which covered nearly everything, the railing, the bushes, the gate, and then she tasted it. He realized she had never seen it.

_Wow, no wonder she was so baffled._

"So, Ellie, where are you from?" Jack tried to be friendly as they crossed the street and up his driveway. She looked at him shyly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Colonel O'Neill. Well, maybe YOU would." She laughed lightly. It was his turn to look baffled.

_Games, I am not in the mood for games._

Inside it was warm and she sighed in relief. "Call me Jack, Ellie." A few minutes later, Jack handed her a coffee cup with steaming black liquid. Ellie sniffed it first. Then she tried it and made a face. "Here, I know what you need, some cream and sugar." He doctored the cup and handed it back. She tried it again and smiled. Then she downed it. He got the feeling she was hungry. Jack looked in his fridge for something and found the usual nothing but beer.

"Suppose I send out for pizza?" There came the baffled look again. "Pizza, you do have pizza where you come from wherever that is?" He let the question trail off.

"No. I don't think so. Will it help heat my house?"

"Um, no, you eat it. Say, where are you from? No pizza, no cold weather? Feel like sharing?"

"I guess I'm from a place where it is always warm and we have no pizza and no basements." She laughed lightly and turned to look out the window. It was snowing again. "How long does it do this."

"What, snow? Oh I guess about eight months of the year. We have another four months to go. Ever play in the snow?" She shook her head no. "C'mon, lets make a snowman." He smiled at her. She regarded him seriously. "It's fun." Jack dialed the phone and ordered the pizza. "We have half an hour. Let's go outside."

Jack went into his child at heart mode for this charming but awkward woman. He showed her how to start rolling a big ball of snow and how to build a snowman. They had the third ball up by the time the pizza arrived. Jack stuck two rocks in for eyes and several for a mouth. He had her laughing all the way inside. Perhaps this situation had promise. He kept looking at her. She was taking in all the furnishings and decorations with a practiced eye.

"You have a lovely home, Colonel O'Neill," Ellie smiled. "And you have been extremely kind to me today. I want to thank you. I never expected such hospitality."

"Oh, I have my moments. And please, call me Jack." Jack tipped up his beer to cover the appraising look he gave her. Something was very off about her. He sensed something he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Oh well, it had been a long day of writing reports. And it was nearly time for bed. "So what do you do, Ellie?"

"Do?"

"Yeah, for a living. What's your occupation?"

"I am an anthropologist."

"Oy."

"Something wrong?" She became alarmed. She looked like she wanted to flee.

"No, of course not. I have a good friend who is an anthropologist. I thought of him when I said 'Oy.' But no, nothing is wrong. What do you study?"

"Pre-industrialized societies. It's an interesting transition phase in human development. Sometimes, the societies make the transition and sometimes they don't. I am trying to discover what makes it work, what factors must be present." She looked down to cover her emotions. Obviously she was passionate about her work.

"Ah, you sound like my friend, only he studies ancient societies. He's passionate like you are." Jack took another pull on the beer. Well that answered why she was so clueless. Scientists usually are about real life. "Do you teach?"

"Teach?"

"Yeah, are you a professor at a university or something?"

"I'm a researcher. But, I'm on a kind of sabbatical."

Jack looked puzzled. "What kind of sabbatical?"

"Oh, the usual. I am just doing research and using the time to get a change of scene. You know."

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it. I don't mean to rush you but I have to get up very early for work." Jack got up for the gas key and handed it over to her. "Your house should be warm by now. I'll come and check." Ellie nodded and rose to go. And then it hit him.

_How did she know I am a Colonel? I didn't mention it. I'm sure. Well, maybe the Eldridge family told her._ Then he realized she hadn't told him much. _Women, they liked games. So be it. She's worth investigating more_. He checked her out as she put on her coat to go. Yep, she was worth it.

The house was warm all right. It was too warm, in his opinion. But she seemed to be happy. Jack showed her how to adjust the valves on the radiators and beat a retreat. At the door, Ellie put a hand on his arm. He stopped and looked down at her. She reached up on tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Jack asked softly.

"Thank you." She pulled at his sleeve a little. He bent down. She looked at him with bedroom eyes. He thought about it for a moment, and let her give him another, and another. She stepped back smiling. He grinned and nodded. Then he made his exit. The outside seemed warmer somehow.

A long week done, Jack eased into his driveway. It had snowed while he was gone off world. The tires crunched on the iced snow covering the curb. The snowplows had piled up some of the drifts. Four-wheel drive was good for something, thought Jack. _Why is it, the plows never stopped at the driveways and then continued?_ Jack slammed the door and activated the alarm. Then he noticed her outside again. She was struggling to shovel her sidewalk. Clearly, it was a task never attempted before now. He shook his head and strode across the street.

"Hey." Jack called his greeting. Ellie looked up. It was clear she was near tears. "Hey, let me." He took the shovel and examined it. It had seen better days. But what the heck, the walkway was short.

Ellie stepped back brushing away her hair and trying not to show her tears. Jack made short work of the walkway while Ellie did the steps up to the house with a broom.

"Got any salt?" Ellie just stared back at him, disappeared, and returned with a saltshaker. "Right. Um, tell you what, let's go to the store and get some rock salt. Get your purse." He waited while she got her things. _This sure beats mowing down marauding Jaffa for heroics. A little salt, some shoveling, I'll be in Dutch with the lady._

Jack helped his neighbor cross the icy street and into his monster pickup truck. Ellie didn't seem to know what to do with her seat belt so he fixed it for her. She gave him a smile. Jack backed out and drove off to the local hardware store. His companion was silent looking all around her. At least she didn't talk his ear off. He got enough yammering at work. Finding a quiet woman was rare. She was happily looking at all the signs and cars. Jack began to relax.

"So, is the house warm enough?" Jack decided to make some small talk.

"Yes, thank you Colonel O'Neill."

"Jack, call me Jack." He grinned. She smiled back and nodded. Then she went back to looking all around. "Must be quite a change from what you are used to?"

"Oh yes, it's very different." She craned her neck back to see the Christmas lights decorating a house. "Why are some houses holding lights and some not?"

"Um, some like it and some don't and some just are too busy." Jack checked the rear view mirror. Someone was tailing him. He frowned. "Anyone you know?" Jack nodded at the reflection in the mirror.

"Who?" Ellie followed his head movement. She turned around to look. "It's another vehicle not a who."

"No, the people driving it. Recognize the car?" Jack was getting concerned.

"No. Should I?" Ellie was very confused. "Are we supposed to greet them? Just tell me how." She began to wave back at the trailing car.

"Will you stop that?" Jack said extra softly. He didn't want to alarm her but she was really clueless tonight. Jack activated his cell phone's headset. "O'Neill. Someone is tailing me, any ideas?" He listened. "I'm headed for the Home Depot near my house." He listened again. "Ok. I'll drive around a little more. Meet me there in fifteen minutes."

"Did they accept?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Who?"

"The people who are following us, did they accept your invitation the join us at the store?" Jack gave her an incredulous stare. No one could be that dumb. Well, maybe not, he had met his share of dumb women. But she was a scientist.

"Um, no, not exactly. I called a friend of mine to join us." Jack checked the rear view mirror. The previous car had turned off. Now Jack was tracking its partner. So, this was a professional job. They were using at least the A-B method. He wondered if there was a third car for an A-B-C operation. First one car would tail; then turn. A block later a second car would follow a little behind; then turn. And then a third car would proceed until the first car could cut in again.

"Jack, you are worried about something?"

"A little, tell me, Ellie, do you know of anyone who would want to follow you?"

"Sure."

"Sure? You mean those people are for you?"

"No. I just meant there are people who want to follow me. Don't people want to follow you, Jack?"

_Ok, this conversation is getting surreal._

Jack changed lanes and turned right at the major intersection and then swung around in a U-turn to head back in the previous direction. The other car continued on. But a few blocks away, the first car took up its position behind and in the lane to the left two cars back. This was not a good sign. Jack checked the time. Ellie continued to look out the windows as if she had never seen anything like it.

"Did you miss the store back there, Jack?" Ellie did a double take at all the lights on a house. "It's snowing again. Look at that house, Jack. It's so pretty." Ellie pointed to a corner house that was lit with Santa, his reindeer, Candy Canes, little candles with lights and strings of colored lights simulating icecicles dangled from the eaves.

"No, I just remembered I needed to turn." Jack kept a level tone. He switched on the wipers. "So, Ellie, where you come from, they don't have Christmas light decorations?"

"What is Christmas?" It was Jack's turn to do a double take. Ellie smiled at him with delight as they passed another house all lit up for the holidays. She was grinning broadly and radiated happiness at each decorated house. "Jack, should I decorate my house? Am I doing something wrong not decorating it, I mean?"

"It's up to you. No one says you must." Jack turned another corner and pulled into the back entrance to the hardware store. "I haven't had much time this year myself." Jack made sure to park under a light pole close to the entrance. "Ok, watch yourself. I want you to get out and walk quickly into the store and ask for the manager. Stay inside until I come to you. Got it?" He looked to see if she understood. Not really, he realized. "Look, just go inside. I'll handle this."

"Handle what, Jack?" Ellie could see he was concerned about something. "Can I help you? What's wrong?" She swiveled around to look about. She turned back to him with a question on her face. "Are we in trouble, Jack? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, just do what I tell you. Go inside the store. Now move." Jack swung out of the cab and went around opening her door. He kept an alert gaze on the place where he last saw the car following him. It wasn't there anymore. With his arm, he ushered her quickly into the store.

Jack voice activated his cell phone. Daniel answered. "Where are you? Ok. Tell Hammond we have professional company. I don't know who." He switched off and turned to Ellie. "Do you have a friend who can come and get you?"

"No. Just you Jack."

"Of course you don't." He kept looking around. He walked her towards the garden supplies. On the way he spotted fifty pound sacks of road salt on a pallet near the front of the store. "Got an idea. Excuse me, over there," Jack corralled a store worker. I need that put in my truck. Jack put Ellie in line to pay and got some help to take it outside. Finally, Daniel and Sam showed up with security from the Mountain.

"Did you see anyone in the parking lot?" Jack asked his team.

"No sir, what's this all about?" Sam detailed the SF's outside the store and around Jack's truck. "New truck, sir?" Jack nodded still checking the area. "Nice. So now what?"

"We go home. Follow us. I want security outside my house tonight just to be sure. Did Hammond find out if they were N.I.D?" Sam answered no. Jack adjusted his ski cap. The temperatures were dropping. "Where is she?"

"Who, sir?"

"My neighbor, I was helping her get some rock salt for her walkway." He checked around and saw her standing inside the store. "That's her. Just a moment." Jack walked back to get her.

Sam checked her out and was not impressed. Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose studying Sam's reaction.

_Ah here we go again,_ Daniel thought.

Sam decided to ignore the woman. As an Air Force Major, Sam was in charge. Carter walked over to the SF's to order the detail to follow them back to Jack's place and set up for the night. Over her shoulder she took another look at the 'neighbor' woman.

_Typical Col. O'Neill,_ she fumed and turned her back. But she saw Jack introduce Ellie to Daniel and then put her in the truck. Everyone set off for Jack's house in different cars.

Once home, Jack took Ellie back to her house and had two SFs dump the salt sack on her porch promising to come back in the morning to help with it. She thanked him and went inside. Jack loped back to his house as Sam and Daniel waited impatiently at his front door.

"See anything on the way back," Jack asked as he opened the door?

"Don't you ever lock your front door, Jack," Daniel remonstrated.

"Um, no." Jack went for the kitchen to start some hot coffee. "Aw crap."

"What? What's wrong?" Daniel made a beeline for the kitchen to see Jack looking at the mess in his kitchen. "Mice," Daniel snarked at him?

"No. Someone's been here." Jack dropped to the floor and pulled out his pistol from his ankle holster. Daniel did the same from his underarm holster and Sam got hers out of her purse. Using hand signals they worked to clear the house. "All clear," Jack called from the basement.

"Um, Jack your bedroom is a disaster." Daniel moved to let Jack pass down the hall.

"Jeez! They were after something." Jack stood in the mess of clothing and bedding.

"Anything missing, sir?" Carter was dialing the base. "Carter. Get me General Hammond, now airman. I don't care if he is, just put him on. You want to spend the rest of your tour scrubbing toilets in Greenland?" She waited a moment. "Sir, Colonel O'Neill's house has been ransacked. Yes sir, we have the SF's here. Someone was following him earlier in the car. Professional. Right." She hung up. "The General says N.I.D. disclaims responsibility. And no other government agency admits it."

"What could they want? Anything missing?" Daniel didn't even want to touch anything in the bathroom.

"Not that I can tell. No." Jack sat down in the living room and eyed the whole mess. "It doesn't make any sense. They walk in, trash the place, and take nothing. Not the work of criminals."

"Teenagers?" Sam offered. "Sometimes teenagers see an opportunity for mischief and go for it. Cassie was telling me about what some kids at her high school did and got caught." She looked around. "No signs of a party. And the door was open."

"Shouldn't we call the police and report this?" Daniel was reaching for his cell phone.

"No, get a Code Three team in here. I want to make sure this isn't a cover for bugging the joint." Heads were bobbing. It would be a long night.


	2. Pearls Of Wisdom

**Part Two:** **Pearls of Wisdom**

As promised Jack dropped by Ellie's house in the morning to show her what to do with the rock salt and other general house maintenance issues. The scientist managed to cook him a meal that was passably good in his estimation. Jack found her to be a quiet woman with a cheerful disposition. He found her company restful. And his neighbor appreciated every little thing he offered to do without asking for more. Over the next few weeks, Jack found himself over there more and more. SG-1 was working on Earth based issues for a few weeks and then they had a period of downtime for the week between Christmas and New Year's. Jack jealously guarded his newfound friendship. None of his team knew about the association. And none thought to inquire.

The Team went their separate ways for the holidays. Carter left for San Diego with Jacob Carter, her father. Jacob was a Tok'ra now, but was still allowed off the base to visit his son for the holidays. Daniel went off on a dig to a warmer climate. And Teal'c used the time to visit his son on Chulak. Jack went often to Ellie's. It was nice to be the one who knew more about most things. Jack's new neighbor didn't seem to be in sync with American traditions. But her vague answers were a sign to leave it alone. Oh well, maybe Ellie was working on something she couldn't talk about. He had that problem too. Having someone around for the holidays cheered him up.

Jack also had the problem of being tailed at the most unusual moments. From all that anyone at the SGC could figure, it had to be the Trust. The Trust was a shadowy organization that evolved from the failed rogue N.I.D. operations a couple of years back. Important business and political interests joined to pursue Stargate related information and technologies returned home. Few knew about them. But Jack had attended a special briefing some months back. It wouldn't be the first time and it wouldn't be the last that these folks were known to be snooping around. But this Christmas afternoon, Jack was enjoying a respite at Ellie's across the street.

"Ellie, I was thinking we could go to a movie tonight. Anything you want to see?" Jack studied the newspaper section he brought over to show her. She just smiled and refilled his cup of coffee after lunch.

_Yeah, this was alright. No pressure. If he came, he came. If not, she didn't complain._

"How about 'Harry Potter'?" He looked up at her soft green eyes twinkling at him. She was chewing her lip and then smiled broadly. Jack guessed she had no idea what he meant. But at least the woman was agreeable.

A hand reached around Jack's neck and placed a small package with ribbons and wrapping on it. Ellie gave him a small kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her lanky gentleman caller with an expectant face. O'Neill sighed. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small present for her.

"Merry Christmas."

Ellie looked delighted and she repeated back to him, "Merry Christmas."

Jack indicated she should go first. It was like looking at a kid with an anxious happy expression. Slowly, his hostess examined the box. With great care and caution she slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a little gold necklace with a pearl drop. Jack watched her react with delight. Ellie pulled it from the box and held it up. The smile turned to tears of happiness. He helped her put it on. And the silver haired colonel got a long languorous kiss for it.

"Thank you so much. I shall treasure it forever, Jack." Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and just held on. Jack wondered at the reaction.

_So much for so little,_ thought O'Neill. _This one was a demonstrative person._ It felt good. So little really felt good these days. Jack buried his head in her neck taking in her scent and her warmth. After a while he had to shift the weight from his aching shoulder. Ellie looked at him with sympathy. She didn't know about the injury he took from a Jaffa off world. But he got a kiss for the groan. The woman sat back in her chair, waiting quietly for him to open his present.

"Wow, that's great. Really." Jack held up a set of Simpsons fishing lures. "Atomic Ghost, Bumble Bee, Toxic Tuna, hey this is GREAT!" He leaned over and gave her a big kiss. "I didn't think I would ever find the Blinky lures. Cool."

_Well, well, seems this one has a sense of humor. Things are looking up_, thought Jack. He saw her smile with satisfaction. For all the women he had met all over the galaxy, sometimes just finding the right one in your own backyard was the best surprise. O'Neill got lost in his reverie. Ellie waited for him to come back. When he did he saw her examining the pearl in the light. She looked up at him and smiled with delight. "I thought you would like pearls."

"Pearls?" Ellie was confused again. "What are pearls?"

"That, that's a pearl." Jack pointed at the drop. "You don't know about pearls?" She shook her head no. "Oh. Well, it comes from an oyster. Oyster, it lives in the ocean. Anyway, a pearl begins as a grain of sand or a tiny bead and then the oyster covers it with some oyster stuff until it becomes a pearl." Ellie was trying to understand.

_This was so weird. This woman knew so much and yet there were these gaps in her knowledge, which were sometimes startling. She wore gold jewelry. So maybe she just didn't know pearls. Women were funny that way. But why did Ellie react so happily if she didn't know what it was? She must not have gotten a lot of presents,_ surmised the kind man.

"Thank you, Jack. Now I know about 'pearls.' Hmm," Ellie moved over to give him another long kiss. "Let's stay home."

Later that evening, Jack got up and went to the bathroom. Ellie was sleeping soundly. He closed the door and switched on the light. Curiosity was gnawing at the back of his Black Ops trained mind. The colonel was in the investigative mode, opening the lady's medicine cabinet. Nothing caught his eye. There was deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste tube, and her perfume. A small nasal inhaler rested on the top shelf. A bottle of pills in a generic analgesic container sat next to it. All in all, not much to see. He checked the drawers in the cabinet. Just the usual soap, creams, make-up, and hairbrush. Jack looked inside the shower curtain. The shampoo was a national brand. Nothing unusual jumped out at him. O'Neill finished and cut the light adjusting his eyes to the darkness again.

Quietly, Jack padded out the door and down the hall. She kept the place so warm. He had to do something about turning down the heat. _Where was that radiator?_ At the end of the hall, Jack found what he wanted. Flipping on a light switch he fiddled with the valve. These old houses were a pain in the mikta.

With a grunt of satisfaction, O'Neill decided to have a look at the room at the end of the hall. It was some kind of office set up. _Well, she did say she was a researcher. The lady must do her work someplace. _Jack moved over to the table. It didn't seem like much. There were no papers on the desk and no computer anywhere he could see. And then he touched the table. Lights came on. Jack startled. Obviously, there were icons and readouts displayed on the tabletop. He touched one. The table shimmered and displayed text and other icon choices. Jack realized he couldn't read it. And he didn't know how to shut it off. _Uh oh._ The startled man looked around the sides and underneath for a shut off switch. Jack couldn't find anything. Mumbling to himself, he cursed and wished it would turn itself off. It did. Jack stood up straight and backed away in a hurry. He was just outside the door by the radiator when he heard her come up behind him.

"Looking for something, Jack?"

"Um, yeah, the thermostat. It's too hot for me to sleep." He prayed she would buy the lie. _There was no thermostat, but she wouldn't know_, he hoped. "I found it and turned it down. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head and shuffled back into the bedroom. Jack blew out his cheeks to relieve the tension. _That was close, too close. Something here is very off._ All his senses were on high alert. The Spec Ops colonel hadn't survived this long without listening to those instincts. Jack decided to have her checked out. It was a little overbearing, but she would never know.

* * *

"Carter, I'm sorry to bother you on leave, but I have a quick question." Jack sat in his living room twiddling a beer. The day after Christmas he was usually fast asleep. But last night's encounter with the strange computer set up at his neighbor lady's was weighing heavily on his mind. _The woman is an odd case at best. Sweet, but really, really, odd,_ Jack told himself. "What I want to know is if we have computers for the home that are voice activated?"

"Sir, if the computer were in sleep mode, that's when the monitor and hard drive were off, you could use a voice activation program to turn everything on again." Sam paused. "It works about 90 percent of the time with commercially available products. Even some programs like your word processing program will do simple commands. If someone were more adept or had access to better programming you could do more." Sam was still a little sleepy with the one-hour time difference between San Diego on Pacific Standard Time and Colorado Springs on Mountain Standard Time. Both officers were early risers. But an hour on vacation was an hour.

"Ever heard of an entire table top as a computer monitor?" Jack was trying to remember exactly what he saw. It was the middle of the night and he was spooked at the time.

"Um, sure. We put monitors in consoles all the time. If someone wanted it flat like that and was willing to pay for an LCD display, I guess so. Why?" Sam stifled a yawn.

"Ok, just checking. I guess it was nothing. Thanks. Go back to whatever it was you were doing. Family ok?" Jack didn't really care, but he had to say something polite.

"Yes sir. Everyone's fine. Dad really enjoyed watching his grandkids open the presents yesterday. Selmak thought it was great too. He has been pushing Dad to do this for a while." Jack heard the name and frowned. The whole two people in one body thing really freaked him out. "If that's all sir?"

"Yes, thanks, Carter. Bye." Jack hung up thoughtfully. _Maybe I was just in a bad place last night when I saw it. I should ask Ellie for a demonstration to be sure before I pull out the stops on a full investigation._

* * *

Later that morning, Ellie wandered into her office to catch up on some work. She noticed something was askew.

"Computer, on." Ellie sat down at her workstation. She had to finish writing this week's reports. With all the time spent with Jack for his holiday, the anthropologist was behind. And then she noticed some of her things had been moved, almost knocked aside. "Computer, display last activation." She read the time from last night. _Yep, Jack was poking around. What a jerk,_ she thought sipping her tea. _I thought I heard him thrashing about last night. Unbelievable._ She shook her head while fingering the pearl drop he gave her. _That man is a study in contradictions. He is a big kid and a dangerous man all at the same time._ Her gentleman friend would have questions. She sighed. It was to be expected after all.

For the next several hours, Ellie worked on her reports waiting for Jack to return and take her out to a movie. He could be such good company. It was lonely here separated from friends and family. But this was a long-term assignment, so she shrugged and plowed on.

Late that afternoon, Jack showed up at the front door. It was snowing again. The tall officer stomped his size 13 boots at the entry to clear off the snow before tracking it inside. Jack was lean and fit. And he was all muscle with big feet. His lady friend gave him the once over appreciatively. Ellie was already pulling on her coat as she let him in.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied, thinking, _hmm, no kiss hello_. _Here we go_, she sighed mentally.

"I, um, had to do some stuff around the house. Hope you didn't mind my leaving like that?" Jack was definitely uncomfortable.

"No, why?" Ellie didn't want to start anything. "Let's go."

The whole way to the theater she looked around at the crowds going home from the 'After Christmas' sales. The day after Christmas was one of the busiest shopping days in the year. Most people are returning the awful choices from relatives who must have gone blind before picking their gifts. The rest were spending Christmas money or gift certificates and looking for bargains.

"I thought we would see the movie and then catch some dinner. Is that ok with you?" Jack pulled up in the parking lot of the local mall looking for a space close to the theater. Eventually he found one farther away. The throngs of shoppers dragging packages created chaos in the parking lot. Ellie seemed overwhelmed by it all. She lagged behind watching a mother pull a recalcitrant four year old along while trying to talk on her cell phone. Jack grinned. It was pretty funny and it wasn't.

"Jack, I thought we were going to the movies. This is a shopping place." Ellie had the baffled look again.

_Man she must have come from the country, some other country,_ thought Jack. "We are and this is. C'mon, I want to get the tickets before they are sold out. We can walk around afterwards." He gently took her arm and guided her between the cars with crazed women trying to get out and in to parking spots. Ellie was fascinated.

After getting the tickets, Jack knew they had at least an hour before the show's time. So, he guided her out to the middle of the mall to watch the action. Casually observing the woman's face he knew she had never seen anything like it. It was a curious thing to see a woman who had never been shopping like this. O'Neill took it for granted.

"So, Ellie, no malls where you used to live?" She shook her head no. "Ah, want to look around?" She smiled broadly and took his arm. Each window caused her to stop and consider the merchandise and the display. Shopping usually bored Jack. He was a man after all, but this time he was interested from a professional point of view. It must have come across to her because she looked at him with a note of caution.

Abruptly, Ellie's head swiveled at the smell of the chocolate candy store. She pulled him over towards it. Clearly his date was enticed but hesitant. "That just smells so good."

"C'mon, let's get a sack for the movies." Jack waded in to the crowd and made a selection. Ellie was still in there; trying to fathom what each kind was and watching the other people make their choices. The man behind the counter saw her and offered a sample to the prospective customer. Jack went in and pulled her away with a big grin on his face. _Women and chocolate_, smirked Jack to himself. _This was just too easy_.

The two sat down on a bench in the mall to people watch. Jack pulled out the chocolates and offered his date one. Ellie shyly accepted. But Jack was not prepared for her reaction. It was a whopper. Her eyes went wide. She moaned. And then her eyes shut as the flavor suffused her senses. A tear escaped her eye. When she looked at Jack there was sheer gratitude on her face and then a look of wonder at the sack of chocolates. He felt humbled that such a small thing could give anyone so much pleasure.

"I take it you like chocolate?" He said almost to himself. Ellie took his hand and lightly pressed it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned around into his shoulder so the other people would not see her display. _Wow,_ thought Jack. He reflexively put his other hand on her back and patted it gently. _What the heck was this about? Anyone would think she had never tasted chocolate._

"Sorry. Thanks, Jack." Ellie wiped her face and smiled back. "Let's walk around a little more. Ok?" They got up and wandered until it was time to line up. Jack kept wondering what provoked her emotional reaction to the chocolates. But she didn't volunteer any information. She sure was a very quiet woman. He liked that.

Coming out of the movies, Dr. Lee caught sight of Jack waiting to go in. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he spoke to his wife and they threaded their way through the crowd to say hello. Jack was slightly annoyed. As a very private man, he didn't like others knowing about his life away from the base. But Dr. Lee was discreet. He wouldn't talk. So, Jack adjusted himself to make the introductions.

"Hi. We saw you and just wanted to say hi." Dr. Lee looked over at Jack's date. "Hi, I'm Bill Lee. This is my wife, Kate." He shoved out his hand. Ellie was taken aback. She had no idea what to do. The hand startled her. The moment was awkward. Then Ellie decided to let him touch her hand. Dr. Lee smiled reassuringly. "Jack? Aren't you going to do the honors?" Dr. Lee looked up through his lenses with a question.

"Sure, Bill this is Ellie. She's a neighbor and anthropologist, actually." Jack looked at Dr. Lee with a barely patient attitude that said 'get lost.'

"I didn't get your last name?"

_Dr. Lee is actually helping_, thought Jack. _I never knew her full name._ Jack waited expectantly.

"Last name, oh, right, I am Ellie Thorsdaughter." Then, Dr. Lee introduced his wife while Jack's eyebrows shot off his face at that revelation. Jack remembered to take Dr. Lee's wife's hand. Kate Lee was curious.

"So Jack, you work with my husband, too?" Kate Lee tried to diffuse the awkward moment by addressing Jack.

"We've known each other from a while back," Jack mumbled, unable to reveal the working relationship for security reasons. In such super-secret matters, even knowing who worked with who was sensitive information.

"Thorsdaughter, so I'm guessing Scandinavian," Kate Lee inquired?

Ellie didn't seem to understand again.

"No, I'm an anthropologist, Kate Lee," Ellie replied. She looked to Jack for her cues. He stood a little closer and noticed the line was moving.

"Um, shouldn't we? I mean," Jack trailed off pointing to the moving line.

"Right, see you later. Nice to meet you Ellie Thorsdaughter." Bill gave Jack a significant look and wandered off with his wife. Jack glanced back to see the two already engrossed in some topic or other. Jack smiled to himself thinking scientists found everything engrossing.

_Well, well, Scandinavian would explain a few things. She was from Scandinavia somewhere._ He chuckled. _All that worry was for nothing._ He hoped.

And in they went to see 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' just released for Christmas. Fortunately, the theater was stadium seating. Unfortunately, every kid on the planet was there and going crazy. Popcorn flew with abandon. Jack grinned at the antics. Looking over at his date, he saw she was amazed at the pandemonium.

"It's what we get for going to a matinee the day after Christmas. I remember doing the same thing when I was a kid. Except, back then, we also got two cartoons, a short film, and then the feature. Our parents would dump us off for an entire afternoon. How the movie manager ever dealt with it is a mystery. I liked to go up to the balcony and drop gum on the girls. But these days, there are no balconies."

Jack sighed at the memories. Popcorn descended on top of them. Jack flicked it off. More popcorn flew out at him. And then the manager came in and attempted to restore order. Ellie was surprised at the whole scene. Jack took some of their popcorn and surreptitiously flipped some at the manager when the man's back was turned. Cheers and applause ensued for his efforts. Eventually the movie started. And everyone settled in.

If anyone ever enjoyed something, it was Jack at that movie. He had read all the books and was eagerly anticipating the movie. Ellie just enjoyed him. Afterwards over dinner at O'Malley's Steakhouse, Jack asked her how she liked the movie. The response was a cogent dissertation on the societal effects of supernatural beliefs. Ellie believed that such stories held back civilizations. In fact, she wasn't too sure that children should be exposed to such issues at young ages. To her way of thinking, belief in magic just poisoned a developing mind. Jack was impressed at her ability to articulate her ideas. He was not amused at her seriousness.

"Don't you think there is a place for fantasy in childhood?" Jack softly challenged her.

"Of course, but believing that supernatural beings or powers will solve a problem is detrimental to critical thinking and the child's ability to become self-reliant." Ellie realized she had displeased him and refrained from further negative comments. Obviously, he would not be engaged on a scientific level and just wanted to enjoy the entertainment. She listened to him describe the fairy tales and myths he read or watched as a boy. It was the most animated Jack had ever been in front of her. Interesting, thought his neighbor. This was a different Jack than had presented before to her. The contradictions in his behavior suggested far more complexity that she had previously surmised. At that meeting, Ellie decided he was far more dangerous for his ability to camouflage his personality. The dumb façade became an irritation to her from that point on.


	3. On The Road Again

* * *

Part Three: On the Road Again

* * *

"O'Neill." Jack answered his phone curtly. He was just walking his lady friend to her front door. The evening had been different. It was the best description he could think to apply.

Ellie hesitated on the front porch while he listened. It was dark and frigid. She wanted to go inside. But Ellie knew Jack would want to investigate again. She was tired and in no mood for an altercation. He would not understand. Of that she was certain. Having seen her computer room the night before, he would want to find an excuse to go in there again. She had cleaned up in anticipation. It was secured. But still, she was very annoyed with him over his snooping. He was a jerk. But he was her jerk at this point.

Jack flipped the phone closed. He frowned as he put it in his pocket. "Trouble at the base. I have to go. Sorry." He gave her a peck on the cheek and turned to go. Ellie turned to put her key in the lock. Jack stopped came back up the steps and grabbed her up planting a long sensuous kiss on her lips. "That's better." He smirked and galloped down the stairs and off to the truck. Ellie turned the key and entered, grateful for the warmth inside. Thankfully, he would not be making a scene tonight.

Her messages were waiting for her. The reports had been received and a few action items were left in her inbox. Ellie spent the rest of the evening dealing with the administrative matters before she could think about going to bed. The Eldridge group had left in a hurry. It was not Ellie's assignment, but she had to take the position. A person of her rank and experience should not be assigned to a field researcher's post anymore. But, events at home were making all this accelerate. A decision would have to be made soon. So the Directorate sent her before she had been fully briefed. Playing catch-up real time was exhausting. All the previous files from the past four years from the Eldridge group had been left for her. It was an extensive collection. In three weeks, there had not been enough time to both read and digest what information needed to be applied to the situation and to use it to adjust the assignment to the new parameters. In short, Ellie was working on the fly.

It was a whole month before Ellie heard from Jack again. He loped across the street and up the steps in two bounds to knock at the front door. Ellie sighed. She hoped he had forgotten about the computer. Once the door was open, it was obvious he was just glad to be there. Apparently, he had been in a warm climate. His face and neck were tan. He regarded her carefully before scooping her up in his arms. Ellie threw her arms around his neck and received him. He was leaner than she remembered. Whatever he had been doing, he had lost some weight doing it. Her silver-haired warrior was fit. But surely, it was coming to a time when he would have to give up these adventures in the field.

No words were necessary. The evening was spent in bed. As far as Jack was concerned, this arrangement was optimal. She was convenient. She was not connected to anyone at the base. And, she didn't yammer at him. After spending time with the scientists on his team and on the base, it was a blessed relief. They sent out for Chinese food. It was way too cold to Ellie's taste for any outdoor expeditions. Oh, she offered to cook, but he had better uses for her talents. It was snowing again anyway.

"Ellie, I have a week of leave coming. Feel like taking a trip to someplace warm? Hmm, how about it?" Jack picked at the last of the kung pao chicken. Ellie had carefully piled the chilies to one side. After she had caught one of them by mistake and swallowed both glasses of water, and a fair amount from the sink, she decreed them the 'little red nasties.'

"Jack, are you sure these aren't poisonous?" Ellie eyed the red pile suspiciously. "Why would anyone do that to his food?"

Jack sat back and considered how to answer her. _So, she had never tasted chili peppers._ _Her cooking was fairly straightforward with few spices. Well, Scandinavia was not known for an excessive use of flavorings. Come to think of it, there was lots of snow in Scandinavia. She must have lived elsewhere for sometime._

"Many people love these things. Your body produces chemicals called 'endorphins' when it tries to suppress the pain these babies cause. Endorphins are 'feel good' chemicals. After a while, some people eat chili peppers just to make the extra endorphins. We call those folks 'chili heads.' Anyway, in time you get used to the heat and it takes more and more to make you feel any pain." Jack frowned, running out of explanation. _Clearly, she knew something about body chemistry. Her head was bobbing up and down in understanding._

"I understand now. Thanks. Just, please, never do that to me again. Okay?" Ellie pushed the plate away. Jack smiled and popped a whole one in for bravado.

"So, what about my idea?" He leaned back and propped up his feet on another chair.

"I would love to get out of this cold, as you well know. Where to?" Ellie grinned. "It had better be as hot as those chili peppers, fella."

"Oh, I think I can arrange that. Do you like the desert?"

"If it's warm, sure."

"I have some business at Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada on Monday. Let's take a few days and do Las Vegas?" Jack grinned._ If she thought the local mall was an experience, the Strip in Las Vegas would blow her mind._

"I am sure wherever you take me it will be most enjoyable, Jack. What do I have to do?"

"Well, I have to take a military plane. So we have to get you at ticket on a commercial flight there." Jack saw her blanch. "What?"

"Um, you mean fly in one of those contraptions?" Ellie pointed up over her head. She turned white.

"Yeah, that's the usual way one flies, in an airplane." Jack couldn't believe she would be afraid of flying. _How the heck did she ever get here from Scandinavia?_ "Um, Ellie, if you are afraid of flying how did you get here?"

"I took ground transportation," Ellie deadpanned.

"We can send you by train. You'll have to catch it in Denver, though." Jack thought for a moment. She hadn't exactly answered his question though. "Ellie, to come to America, did you come by ship?"

"Yes. I did. How did you guess?" Ellie was a little nervous at this line of questioning. _How did he know she came by ship?_

"Well, there are only so many options." He saw the worry on her face and reconsidered. "I have a better idea. "How about we leave in the morning and drive there?" _Yep, that was the answer judging by the look of relief on her face._ "Then we can drive back and see the Grand Canyon. Would you like that?" _Her face said it all. Oh boy, that was definitely the right thing to say. Good call, Jack. Touchdown._

* * *

"I packed us some snacks. Where do you want them?" It was barely light when Ellie handed off two packages and a thermos to Jack. His extended cab was convenient. Both packed light. But the food had to be stowed so they could reach it during the ride.

"Whatcha got there?" Jack wanted to peek. Instead he stuffed it in the place in between the front seats and just behind. The thermos he set to ride up front with them.

"Sandwiches, fruit, chocolate, carrots, crackers, cheese. I think that's it. You said you didn't want to stop too often." Ellie waited for Jack to help her up to the front seat. The door was heavy and the running board was awkward for her.

"Sounds great. Let's roll." He helped her adjust the seat belt and carefully shut the door. Something about her said she needed the extra care. Obviously, she was not accustomed to riding in a big honkin' truck. 'Thank you,' Jack mouthed to the sky. It was still early, but they had nearly 800 miles ahead of them that Saturday morning. The early part of the trip took them through the snow packed mountain passes. He hoped they would be cleared by the time he reached most of them. All in all, Jack figured they would be there sometime Sunday afternoon.

Fortune and the sun shone brightly that Saturday morning. Nevertheless, Jack decided on the southern route to avoid most of the snowstorm that had hit the night before. And he knew that way would be more scenic as well. So he headed south down Interstate 25 and then turned west at Walsenberg, heading out west toward Durango. The last pass to worry about after Durango was over the San Juan Mountains to Mancos. Then it would be clear all the rest of the way to Las Vegas. Maybe it would cost them a little time, but the route was much prettier with many more choices if they had to spend the night somewhere out in the back of beyond. He had a feeling Ellie had not seen any of it. This was gorgeous country. Jack enjoyed a good road trip.

Flipping on the radio, Jack caught the traffic report. Yep, the passes were open. It was a good sign. Ellie seemed entranced with the whole expedition. He gave her the map to study. To make the route easier, he had highlighted it for her. She diligently followed along holding it in her lap. Both smiled at the other and all was right with the world. Boy would that change.

In Pagosa Springs, there isn't a whole lot. But there are a few nice restaurants serving terrific steaks and affording clean bathrooms. Jack filled up the tank while Ellie sorted herself out after a cup of coffee and a slice of pie. He wondered about asking her to drive for a bit. But decided he would wait until after the last pass. They were making good time. He was hoping to clear the last pass in the daylight.

"Ready?" Jack finished wiping off the windshield as Ellie walked up.

"Oh, yes." She hopped in contentedly. "That was good pie. I like exploring. Life is good." He got a big smile.

"Ah yes, I want to live. I want to explore the universe. And I want to eat pie." Jack intoned remembering a certain someone.

"Who doesn't?" Ellie snarked back. Jack grinned.

"Stealing my line."

He pulled into traffic. The miles rolled along. The truck was climbing. He could feel it pulling. The summit was coming as they approached Hesperus. And then the view of the flat mesa beyond opened to them coming down the pass into Mancos. The mountains were covered with a dusting of snow as far as the eye could see. Below stretched the curvature of the earth and the plain just in front of them. Ellie gasped in awe. He had to admit. This was God's country. It had such an open clean feeling to it.

"Ellie, if you look ahead to the left, you'll see the flat top mesa where Mesa Verde National Park is. Indians used to live up there. Their cliff dwellings are preserved up there. A race of Indians known as the Anasazi built the first pueblos and then mysteriously disappeared around 1300 A.D." Jack wondered whether the Goa'uld had snatched them away. Probably, he admitted. Funny how he now saw things through the prism of the new reality his planet faced and almost no one knew.

"I'll just bet people think aliens got them." Ellie remarked off-handedly. Jack almost sucked in his breath at that statement. "I read the craziest things in the newspapers from the market. People can be so gullible." Jack had no answer. He tried to see her face. It was getting dark. "What?"

"Nothing. I just wondered what brought that up." Jack tried to make it sound casual. She just shrugged and looked out the window. "Feel like some dinner? I need a rest."

"That's a good idea. Me too." And it was settled. The dinner stop was in Cortez, Colorado. Cortez has grown up in the last decade. It used to be a town of cowboys and Indians. Now it is in the outer suburbs of the fancy ski resorts of Telluride, Colorado. It doesn't hurt that it has a small regional airport with regular flights from Durango, Denver, and Albuquerque. There are many nice accommodations and places to eat. Jack found a place and pulled into a space on the main street.

"Um, Ellie, let me order. A lot of the food here has chili in it. Ok?" She nodded and took his arm. Dinner went well with the discussion pertaining to what she could expect to find in Las Vegas and why gambling was the big industry there.

Someone put a quarter in the jukebox and an impromptu dance floor started up. Couples in cowboy regalia and boots did country line dancing to the twanging cadences. Ellie was entranced. Jack offered and they took a turn. It was going well until some yahoo decided to cut in. Ellie was appalled. Jack saw her get upset. The buffoon had had too much to drink as well. A hard day on the skislopes hadn't slowed him down. Jack protested and an altercation started. The man realized manhandling a Black Ops Colonel was a bad idea when he landed face down on the hardwood floor after a table collapsed under his weight on the way down. Jack pulled Ellie clear and threw a few bills on the table desperately trying to make an exit. It was not to be. Everyone made a trip to the local sheriff's office. It took two hours but the matter was straightened out with Jack having to pay the damages to the restaurant, bail for the two of them, and leaving his insurance information with the desk clerk for the yahoo with the split lip. It really didn't help that Ellie's driver's license could not be found at that moment. But all charges against her were dropped.

At that point, Jack decided to call it quits with Cortez. And off they went toward Teec Nos Pos, Arizona. There is nothing in Teec Nos Pos to write home about. But it wasn't Cortez. And that fact counted for a lot after nearly an hour of driving along in silence. With 210 miles from Cortez to Page, Jack realized he would have to let her drive. He had never seen her do it. This was his new truck. But fatigue won out. They changed in Teec Nos Pos on the Indian Reservation. Ellie hesitated and then made all the necessary adjustments. Jack relaxed. Apparently, she could drive. After all it was automatic drive until it had to switch to 4WD. And she shouldn't need it the rest of the way. But he had had enough, so he made a call to the Holiday Inn in Kayenta and was lucky enough to get the last room for the night. It was too dark to see Monument Valley. And he didn't care at this moment. All he wanted was a shower and a bed.

Ellie looked over at him marveling at how lucky that yahoo was not to get himself killed by the great Jack O'Neill. She remembered the old saying that God looks after children and drunks. At least this man beside her could control himself. That had been one of her questions. Jack performed really remarkably well in the fight, all things considered. Here, he fell asleep nearly immediately. She stared at the ceiling wondering just what she had gotten herself into, riding around in the wilds of this place with a man like Jack O'Neill. Well, whatever happened, it would certainly be interesting. And then she too drifted off to sleep.

http/www.mesaverdecountry(dot)com/tourism/archaeology/mesaverde.html


	4. Road Trip Goes South

* * *

Part Four

* * *

The next morning, both Jack and Ellie were up early to make the last leg of their 800 mile trek to Las Vegas. Sunday in Kayenta is not a busy time. But in the best hotel in town, the coffee shop was bustling with tourists wanting their coffee and eggs.

"Ya'ah't'eeh!" The waitress greeted O'Neill and Ellie at the table. Ellie realized it was the traditional Navajo greeting and returned the same. Jack looked at her appreciatively. He hadn't had his coffee yet and was not quite awake and functioning. "What'll it be?"

"Coffee, lots of coffee, please," intoned Jack. "A breakfast burrito and some of that Indian Fry Bread with honey, light on the cinnamon." He gave her his charming smile. Remembering his favorite treat in Navajo country lifted his mood. Fry Bread (dah díníilghaazh) is a traditional Native American food from the Navajo (Diné) tribe. It is made by frying a large slab of dough, about an inch thick and the size of an entire plate, one side at a time. It is a versatile food because it can serve as breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert!

"Chili in the eggs," the waitress asked him? Jack nodded. "And for the lady?"

"Plain eggs and toast, please with tea." Ellie's tastes were simple and she wasn't about to ask for chili in her eggs. Reports she had read after the last episode indicated that Jack was right about the love of chili peppers in this part of the world. "I've been reading about this area for a study I'm conducting. If you don't mind, I would like to take a look around town this morning. And, if possible, I wouldn't mind getting a souvenir."

"I don't know about that. It's Sunday and most places will be closed or at least closed until the afternoon." Breakfast arrived and Jack asked the waitress if any store would be open on Sunday. She told him that most weren't but he should check the gift shop in the hotel as it was extensive.

Jack sighed. Women and shopping were nearly a genetic combination. After breakfast, Jack went through checkout and met up with Ellie in the gift shop. Sure enough there was a pile of Navajo rugs laid out for her to make her choice. Where they were going to put it in the cab he tried to imagine. Fortunately there was always shipping. But she insisted on taking the Kachina dolls with her. Ellie made her purchases and paid cash. He was a little surprised at the bankroll she was carrying. But he figured she meant to do some gambling in Las Vegas with it.

Out in the parking lot, Jack approached the truck to start out. A pickup full of Saturday night now Sunday morning revelers pulled up for pancakes at the Wagon Wheel Restaurant in the hotel. They nearly ran Ellie down and almost hit the truck swinging in beside Jack. Jack spun around as the occupants piled out.

"Hey watch where you're going. You nearly hit us!" He exclaimed.

A really big redneck exited from the passenger's seat and malevolently approached Jack. Ellie wasn't sure what to do. Some of the other good old boys flanked her making crude remarks. All she wanted to do was get in and go.

Another truck pulled in behind Jack's blocking their way out. These fellas knew the first group. One of the men made some harsh remarks, which Jack stood there and took for Ellie's sake. He didn't need more trouble, especially after last night. Being Special Ops meant knowing how to handle people who were out of control. The best course was to apologize and agree with them until they left. Keeping a calm demeanor was Jack's specialty. But the calmer he was the more incited the partially drunk and very belligerent group became. The big one just wasn't going to let it go.

Another guest came out and saw his car was blocked by the oversized pickups and hollered at the group to let him out. Being from New York, he only added fuel to the fire. The locals heaped abuse on him for being a New Yorker. This guy was the type who didn't take crap from anyone much less a bunch of nobodies from the boondocks. After all, he grew up in Brooklyn with 'connections.'

Before Jack could retreat, a fight broke out between the New Yorkers and the locals. One of the New Yorkers grabbed Ellie from behind. Ostensibly he meant to move her. But she whacked him with her fully loaded purse. He yelled. Jack lunged. On-lookers came out from the hotel. So did security. The security officer sent for the police.

At that point, Navajo Tribal Police arrived. The Navajo Nation is a separate jurisdiction in the United States by treaty with the Indians. They have their own internal government and police force. Kayenta is also the only incorporated township on a reservation larger than ten states put together. The Navajo Nation has its own president, legislature, and jail in Window Rock, Arizona. But Kayenta has a small police force and an old jail. And that's where Jack and Ellie wound up once the tribal police discovered Jack's ankle holster with a loaded service pistol. Being on tribal lands with a concealed weapon was a federal offense.

Plenty of tourists pass through Kayenta. The police there have seen it all before. Normally, an altercation involving hotel guests and a bunch of half-drunken local yahoos would have been handled differently. Obviously, they were old hands at this because the charges against Ellie were dismissed. So she went back for Jack's truck.

As an active duty officer, Jack was required to carry a weapon. Usually, he favored an ankle holster. But Jack could not prove his active duty status. Accidentally, O'Neill had left his Air Force ID back in the Cortez police station by mistake. The police offered Jack his one phone call. He called the SGC. But even then, the police in Kayenta didn't want to deal with the situation anymore, as it was now a Federal matter. The Bureau of Indian Affairs and the FBI would have to be notified. The paperwork would be horrendous. Hammond would have to pull strings and that would take some time. So, it was off to the pokey for O'Neill, again.

The jail in Kayenta has only two cells holding ten people each. One is for the women. And one is for the men. People, who have been arrested for public drunkenness or are arrested for drunk driving, spend the night there sobering up. At times, the police run out of room in what amounts to a drunk tank, even though alcohol cannot be sold on the reservation. Occasionally after large celebrations, whole families spend the night there sobering up. So they release folks as they sober up according to the least offensive of the crimes. The women are mostly single mothers in for DUI. The two rooms are small with a U-shaped tiled bench against the walls, two small windows, and a drain in the middle of the floor. If business is too good, the police have to ship the excess out to the Shiprock jail nearly 78 miles away or over to Window Rock, almost 128 miles away.

Since it was Sunday morning, the Kayenta jail was full of Saturday night guests. As federal offense suspect, Jack got sent to the Navajo Government Center's Window Rock Jail, which was in the opposite direction from Las Vegas. The Kayenta police didn't have the facilities to deal with him anyway. So Ellie went on to Cortez retrieve the lost ID, leaving Jack to endure a shackled bus ride with a bunch of stinking drunks just sobering up. Needless to say, the aromas didn't put him in a good mood. Sunday wasn't any better than Saturday night in his opinion.

Jack had several hours on the bus to consider his situation. None of it made any sense. Situations like these should have been handled more easily. It was as if someone was making it more difficult than it should be. Ok, it was Sunday morning. So, maybe it was difficult to reach the right people to make this whole thing sort out. But last night in Cortez also seemed to be more difficult than it had to be. Jack kept feeling more was going on than met the eye. He also had the feeling he had seen one of those New York boys before. The information was just out of reach. The only consolation was that the New Yorkers were all locked up as well in Window Rock. By the time he was processed at the Navajo Nation's Police Center, Hammond had done his job. Jack was free to go. Now he just had to wait for Ellie to arrive with his ID and his truck.

Once the police returned Jack's possessions, he made a few calls to the SGC. For one thing, the Colonel had to let the folks at Nellis know he could be late for his morning meeting. For another, he needed to report his suspicions. And it was 460 miles to Las Vegas or about a 7-hour drive without stops. By now, Ellie should have left Cortez. But it was a three-hour drive to Window Rock from Cortez. If he got into Las Vegas by 2 A.M. it would be a miracle.

So Jack requested Air Force flight information. Jack needed to fly to make his meetings. Gallup, New Mexico was the closest airport and Flagstaff, AZ after that. But these were small regional airports and finding the right flights could be difficult. Changing planes took time, too. He needed a military flight. Kirtland AF Base in Albuquerque was only 170 miles away and only 2.5 hours away from Window Rock. He could send for a plane to meet him in Gallup, but Jack didn't feel comfortable leaving Ellie that way. Ellie could get a commercial flight out of Albuquerque as well. Yep. That was the plan. Leave the truck at the Base and send her on commercial plane. Jack made a few more calls and the arrangements were settled by the time Ellie arrived at the jail.

Jack looked at Ellie appreciatively. She had been a real trooper in a tough spot. She was tired from driving nearly five hours plus the adventure in the morning. They caught some dinner where he filled her in on the new plan. But the problem was that she would not get on an airplane, and that was final. In her opinion, they were all just rickety contraptions. So he called Amtrak and found a train leaving Gallup, NM on the Southwest Chief right into Union Station in Las Vegas. Considering all she had managed to do for him, he could accommodate her. And, then he ordered a light plane to get him in Gallup as well.

"Not much of a vacation I suppose," Jack offered apologetically.

"Are you kidding?" Ellie laughed spontaneously. Her eyes crinkled and her generous mouth beamed a huge smile at him. "This is the most fun I have had in years."

"You must not get out much, ma'am." Jack grinned back.

"How can I complain with all the planes, trains, and automobiles. I am wandering in the wilderness with a handsome man. I am having all sorts of adventures I would never have at home. I saw an Indian Reservation. And, I got arrested twice in 24 hours! It's a story I shall tell until the end of my days." Ellie was chortling. "Saved from marauding primitives by the one and only Jack O'Neill. I shall dine out on that one forever."

"Handsome man?" Jack smirked into his cup. "I can live with that." Well, Ellie was no whining female. Any other woman would have been upset by all this. Suddenly her face went dark. Jack followed her gaze and recognized one of the New Yorkers who had been sent with him to the Window Rock jail. "Know him?"

"He's the one I struck with my purse. See the bruise on his cheek?" Ellie put her head down into her coffee cup. "Let's get out of here, Jack. I don't need to start anything again." Jack paid the check and escorted her to the door. The New Yorker saw them and stood up to walk over. Even the look Jack shot him didn't make the man sit back down.

"Now what?" Jack relaxed ready to strike as the man approached closer.

"Hey, I just want to say no hard feelings, pal." The man stuck out his ham-fisted paw. Jack noticed the man's knuckles were torn from the fight. "Lady, I was just trying to get you outta da way. Sorry." Well, that was the last thing either of them expected.

"Sure pal, none taken." Jack offered his hand back, thoroughly memorizing the face. Ellie seemed bothered by the whole incident. She nodded curtly and moved closer to Jack. His lady friend was frightened he could tell. One look at her and Jack realized she knew something more about this man. The two exchanged looks of acknowledgement. It wasn't friendly. Jack maneuvered her outside and they got in the truck. "Want to tell me what that was all about in there?" He started the engine. The tank was full. Sweet.

"What?"

"C'mon, you knew the guy. Why not say so?" Jack asked softly as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know him. I know who he works for. I don't like them."

"How do you know, Ellie?"

"I got to talking to folks in the jail when I was waiting for you, back in Kayenta." Ellie seemed to withdraw.

"Not fair. What else?"

"These people can be unpleasant. I was surprised he apologized. It's out of character. And that makes me nervous." She looked out the window at the endless miles of nothing.

"Anything I should know?"

"I'm not sure." Ellie sighed. "There are some very competitive people who want to use my research. He's from the other side." She fell silent not knowing how to explain it to him.

"Competitive anthropology? C'mon, there has to be more to it." Jack felt like talking and talking about her for a change. "He didn't look like the anthropology type."

"No, he works for someone who uses the data. I don't agree with their methods. That's all." Clearly, she was being evasive.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know. And that's what makes me nervous. What could they possibly be doing way out here?"

"And why are they here at the same time is what you want to say." Jack was no fool. There was much more at stake than studying an Indian Reservation. "No coincidence?"

"I don't think so. The whole thing is disturbing. They had to know where we were exactly. We didn't even know where we would stay last night. How could they just be there in the morning?" Ellie tried to laugh it off saying, "I must watch too many conspiracy shows on TV. What's that one where they ride around in the desert in big black trucks? Oh, what's the name," she paused to think. "Right, the 'X-files.' The one where the guy thinks aliens are running around making a mess of things."

"I'm not a big science fiction fan. I don't think I saw that one." Jack tried to laugh it off too. "Maybe there are aliens running around making a mess of things."

"That's terrible. I mean what if aliens ever showed up? The government would think just like you and decide they were making a mess of things before considering any other possibility." Ellie trailed off. "That sounds weird doesn't it?"

"A little. But continue. Why shouldn't I worry that they are up to no good until I know they are up to know good?" Jack smiled at her jokingly. Her face fell. "Oh, I am not making fun of you. Don't give me that look."

"Of course, you would think protectively before considering that maybe there was a benign reason. You are in the military. So, naturally, you are ready to fight whatever shows up." Ellie turned to him. "What if they didn't want to fight with you? Ever consider that?"

"Ok, that makes no sense. We are talking about aliens, right? Or are we talking about something more home grown?" Jack was ready for a dose of pacifist diatribe.

"No, we are talking about aliens I believe. Oh, you think I'm some kind of anti-war apologist. Well, I'm not. Sometimes you do have to fight. Knowing when is another matter." Ellie paused to gather her thoughts. "Jack, you are in the military. That is a necessary and honorable profession." He nodded accepting her acknowledgment. "I would never suggest otherwise. Serving one's people is the most honorable calling imaginable." Jack made a small gesture of appreciation by putting his hand behind her head and stroking her neck. She was ok, so far. But it was coming.

"But." Jack asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"No buts. Or. Lots of 'or.' I simply think it is not a mutually exclusive situation. Sometimes, the 'or' is not obvious. Two people can experience the same situation and come away with two different interpretations, memories, and understandings. It depends on the biases we all carry in our perceptions." Ellie leaned into the rubbing. It felt good.

"Well, when they start shooting the 'or' is kill or be killed." Jack passed a big truck.

"I am talking about what happens way before the shooting starts. You are just baiting me. Be serious. What if aliens showed up? Would you just start shooting?"

"Depends."

"I would hope that there would be some effort to talk first. But the way things are, even the most peaceful alien doesn't stand a chance here. If you don't shoot them, you would lock them up." Ellie squirmed as his fingers dug in a little too hard. "Ever think of an alternative?"

"You sound just like my friend, Daniel. He's an anthropologist, too. You met him at the hardware store that evening we were being followed." And then it hit him. That's where he saw one of the New Yorkers. It was in the rear view mirror that night they were being followed around Colorado Springs.


	5. Spirits

Part Five: Spirits

* * *

"And you are ok with this," Jack asked Ellie at the Gallup, New Mexico Amtrak station? "I can't take you on the military flight, but we can still get you on a plane from Albuquerque." He tried to assess her mood. Clearly, something had disturbed her on the drive down from Window Rock. 

"I'll be fine, Jack. This is my choice. You have a meeting tomorrow. I'll meet you at the hotel." She smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry so much. I'm a big girl." Ellie turned to go to her platform. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her in to him.

"You're ok, Ellie Thorsdaughter." He grinned and then cupped her face for the kiss. She returned it. This woman was starting to grow on him. Jack liked strong, intelligent, independent women. That description sure fit her. And she was still very sweet, especially to him. "Remember, the hotel is called, 'the Mirage.' And, it's already paid. I get done in the afternoon. Leave me a message for when I get in. I'll call on my way over."

"I got it, Jack. What are you going to do with the car?" She nodded over to the truck.

"I'll leave it at the airport. We can get it on the way back." He hesitated. "I didn't feel right asking you to drive it four hundred miles after what you just went through today. Don't worry about it. I'll get a car from Nellis and we'll leave it at Kirtland on the way home." She smiled at that idea. "Yes, I promised the Grand Canyon and the Grand Canyon will be delivered." He chuckled. It was time. Ellie picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I can get that for you." She just shook her head and waved on her way off. Jack watched her get on. Then he turned to leave, but thought about it again. Then Jack followed her to the platform. She was gone. He shrugged and made his way back to the lot with a smile on his face. She had possibilities.

* * *

Monday morning at Nellis AF Base outside of Las Vegas, Jack picked over the items on the conference table in front of him. They represented the latest and greatest of the finds from the dig on Velona, P8S-423. Just because that great big and honkin' space gun was gone, didn't mean that other cool stuff wasn't left behind. Orlin's planet was a treasure trove of stuff beneath the surface. The surface was toast. But Daniel established that the civilization had been there for three thousand years before the catastrophe four hundred years ago. The scientists were working overtime to find what they could. And now, he was expected to have a look and endure meetings to prioritize the next level of effort. Being a colonel meant a certain amount of administrative work. Going off world was a perquisite these days. He was getting older. The knees and the back kept reassuring him of his fate. Soon enough he would have to take a desk job or retire. 

"Sir, I don't think we can ignore the possibilities of..." Carter's colleague droned on and on. Jack wanted to cut to the chase. Sam saw his eyes glaze over. Here it comes she thought. Yep.

"Ack, look can't you folks put together a better rating list to make a decision? How are we going to solve this thing? We've got long-term and short-term problems. First, we have to decide what we want to achieve. We want to defend Earth. What capabilities do we need to achieve our goals? It seems to me that the stuff that can be used for weapons should get the priority. We need weapons and we need ships. Ships take longer. Then establish risk and criticality standards. The next time the Goa'uld come pounding on the Gate, we had better have something ready. So rate which of these are the riskiest to adapt and which are the most critical to have. Things that go boom seem to be critical to me. What can we use fastest and what after that? In other words, this thing," Jack picked up an object.

"If I have only so much money and the goal of the exercise is to prove feasibility, like building super-weapons, then I would concentrate on mission enabling technologies and elements. In addition, I want you to pick three that work well for Spec Ops missions. Is anything here that would make a big honkin' space gun.? Those enable my mission. If on the other hand, I need to build the whole thing not just demonstrate feasibility, like building spacecraft, then I would concentrate on the highest risk and criticality. And then there are cases in between. So, pick two more of these to backwards engineer for our spacecraft development program." Jack closed his folder. "Talk amongst yourselves. Let's take a break. Then tell me which ones you picked and why." He got up and walked out to make a call to the hotel. Everyone stood up as he left since the Colonel was the ranking officer.

"Wow, Sam, I don't think I have ever seen him so focused." Daniel poured a cup of coffee for Major Carter. "He was in rare form today. I wonder what's up?"

"Oh, he's like this in science meetings. The Colonel really knows how to manage these folks. That's why General Hammond sent him. Colonel O'Neill rides along until he has to focus everyone back to the real issues. Then he strikes. I've gotten used to it. There are just so many interesting avenues now and only so much money."

Major Carter turned to greet a colleague. Conversation flew around the possibilities for meeting the goals of short-term and longer-term development. Eventually, the scientists reached a consensus just as O'Neill returned. He didn't look happy. Teal'c saw the change immediately. Something was up.

"Sir, we have made our selections," Major Carter began. O'Neill was only half-listening. "Based on what you want, we think that in the next six months we could have two really good weapons ready for off world missions and be well on the way to a third which could also be used on a ship. With your approval, I shall have the reports finalized and sent on to General Hammond."

"Good job, Carter. Okay. I think we can call this meeting a success. Forward a plain text copy to me and to the base commander. I have to go." Colonel O'Neill shook hands with the lead officer at Area 51's research team and departed with Teal'c in tow.

"O'Neill, what has transpired?" The stoic Jaffa could see Jack's agitation.

"Probably nothing, I hope." Jack frowned. His personal life should remain personal. But this whole incident with Ellie being followed like that made him edgy. She had not checked-in to the hotel. And it was well past time for her to have arrived. "Listen, T, I don't want to let this get around, but a friend of mine might be missing. It's just a feeling. Nothing about what's been going on for the past few days has made any sense. Do me a favor. Stick around for another day. Is Daniel or Sam taking you to see the town?"

"Indeed. Daniel Jackson has promised to escort me to a place called the 'Strip.' There is a room where females do battle in a ring of Jell-O...naked." One eyebrow cocked up and a pleased look crossed his face.

"Oooooh, sweet." Jack grunted.

"Will you attend, O'Neill?"

"Um, no, not this time, T. But stay on the cell phones." Jack patted Teal'c's shoulder. "You have fun." He walked over to Sam.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind, but I am going to stay another day to review some more of these items." Carter saw something else bothered Jack. "Sir?"

"Carter, I just asked Teal'c and Daniel to stay for another day. Just be available on the cell phone, ok?" Jack saw her nod. "Fine. Have fun with your new toys, Carter." And he was out the door.

* * *

The Navajo, or the Dinee as they call themselves, have a saying that Coyote is always waiting out there, just out of sight. And Coyote is always hungry. The belagana tourist had taken the wrong vacation. She was not in harmony with her new life. But like a Navajo, she had survived. They said she was smart. A smart person should have some idea who was trying to kill her. And why. If she wasn't a fool, was she a liar?

The skinwalkers were after her. That was for sure. The old man knew about these unnatural beings. Officially, he was a hataalii, or ceremonial singer who cures. But, he knew the about the Navajo Wolves and their witchcraft. If there was good, and harmony, and beauty on the east side of reality, then there must be evil, chaos, and ugliness to the west. He knew the Teachings. He practiced both sides. He was a yenaldooshi or witch to those who knew.

In the Beginning, the Holy People (no, not gods) were sent by the Creator to share with the people the twelve teachings. This is called The Blessing Way or the way of Harmony/Balance/Beauty. The Navajo word is Hozho. The Holy People traveled on a sacred path called the Rainbow. The Holy People needed messengers to go back and forth between the different clans and gave these messengers certain skills. These skills included, the ability to run faster than the fastest deer and to change shape to whatever animal whose skin they were wearing at that time. They also had the ability to immobilize, which was very important. At that time there were unnatural beasts that roamed the countryside and killed any living thing they came across. These were a few of their skills.

When the Holy People gave these gifts to the messengers it was understood that they were bestowed temporarily. There would come a time that these gifts were to be returned. The Holy People gave the instructions to all the people and prepared to leave on the Rainbow Path. They called the messengers from the four directions. Most of them came when called. But some, in their selfishness, refused to return the gifts and hid from the Holy People. Now, this was the birth of the Naagloshii. This is the dark side of Dinee spirituality. These selfish ones learned new and dark ways to exploit their gifts. The Naagloshii found that they could appear as shadows and started using the skins of night animals to prowl around during the night. They found ways to curse people and cause great suffering and death. At night their eyes glowed. It was said if you see the face of a Naagloshii, it had to kill you. If you see one and know who it is, they will die. If you see them and you don't know them, they have to kill you to keep you from finding out who they are. They use a mixture that some call corpse powder which they blow into your face. Your tongue turns black. You go into convulsions and eventually die. They can also cause bones to go into your skin that have certain curses, which cause great pain and suffering, sometimes madness, and nearly always death unless treated. They will go to a graveyard and "sing" a body out of the grave. The Naagloshii are known to use ch'indii (evil spirits) in their ceremonies. The Dinee have learned ways to protect themselves against this evil and one has to be on guard, always.

This belagana woman was foolish. And now she would suffer. The old man held the human bone pellet just dug out of her arm. Shooting a corpse bone into someone would curse them. He blew corpse powder on her. Using corpse powder was the opposite of using pollen to give blessings. She would be a skinwalker soon enough, when the time was right. There was plenty of time. Sitting here in Chilchinbito Canyon country there was always time. A bone-jarring ride into the backcountry southeast of Kayenta was the only way in. Then someone would have to know how to navigate up the arroyo or dry creek through the junipers and sagebrush. Ridges framed the landscape. Going up the ridge meant heavy brush until the sheep trail showed the way to the bottom of the narrow wash. In that wash were the remains of the little rock slides. In this protected bottom, the winds had only smoothed the tracks of those who came to carry the woman away.

* * *

Sources:

Search:Wikipedia Area 51.

mapquestdotcom search on Kayenta, AZ for a map


	6. Good Neighbors

Part Six: Good Neighbors

* * *

"Thanks, just checking," Jack answered the desk clerk to his inquiry about messages.

Jack finished signing in at the 'Mirage' hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. The tropical motif in the complex did little to amuse him. The hotel itself was gorgeous. No detail had been spared to make it a show place suggesting a desert oasis. The lavish busy carpet directed the eyes forward. The lights and colors on the casino floor kept the eye moving laterally. The ceiling was tempered and toned to force the eye back level with the action of the gambling in the casino. Everything about the decorations was subtly constructed to draw the person in and keep him there. Getting in was easy. Getting out was more difficult. There were no straight lines making it simple to find the exit. But, the bellboy directed Jack to the bank of elevators past the casino and showed him how to use the key card to access the elevators. Security prevented casual strangers from accessing guest quarters. If you weren't a registered guest or with a registered guest, you weren't going up there.

Jack exited on his floor. The busy carpet along with the busy wallpaper made him a little dizzy. The endless patterns of trellis vines and stripes in greens, pinks, and yellows were enough to make anyone puke. But he made it to his room, which was nice enough. It had a view of the pool area. That was a sight to behold. Palms surrounded an enormous swimming pool with fake boulders forming a slide into the water for big and little kids. The bar area featured live music. Jack pulled back the curtains and looked around the room.

But no messages waited for him. No flashing light on the telephone indicated Ellie was waiting someplace lost and clueless. He half expected her to be late. His woman, yes, he was beginning to think of her that way, was alternately helpless and extremely competent. He just never knew which would be operating in any give situation. Frankly, it was charming, thought Jack. He smiled remembering how Christmas lights intrigued her. Then he remembered how she was so clueless as to wave at the men tailing them to the hardware store. But she managed to drive hundreds of miles yesterday to retrieve his ID and meet him to get him out of jail. Jail. That was one weird experience not to be repeated. No, something was off about this whole situation. And he had a bad feeling about her absence.

After checking with Amtrak, Jack learned the train didn't go to Las Vegas at all. The Southwest Chief stopped in Kingman, Arizona before crossing the Colorado River into California. At Kingman, a bus transfer accepted train travelers going to Las Vegas as part of the ticket. There was no way to know if she made it on the bus. And there had been no delays of either the bus or the train. Jack knew he put her on the train just after 7 pm yesterday. The train arrived at Kingman at 12:39 am. The bus departed at 12:55 am. So, the bus had arrived at 3:40 am. Where was she? Did she misunderstand and windup in Los Angeles at the end of the line? There was a bus service from LA to Las Vegas, but it would have arrived just after 4 pm. It was now 8 pm. As far as the Colonel knew, she had no cell phone, since she had never offered him the number, nor had he seen her with one. This was not a good sign. But she was ditzy. She could have strayed and gone to some other hotel by mistake. There was no way to know which one. There were so many. Las Vegas had dozens and dozens of hotels.

Jack decided to change and wait for her in the sports bar. He wasn't much of a gambler and so the sports bar was a great place to have a beer and watch a game without throwing a lot of money away. So, the silver haired officer did the logical thing any man would do. He left a message for her at the desk saying where he would be and went to have a beer. Jack sat in the sports bar for hours. The thought briefly occurred to him that she got confused and somehow switched trains to go back and try to get to Las Vegas, New Mexico. The ticket would have read Las Vegas, Nevada.

_No, she wouldn't have over thought the problem to that extent, would she?_

O'Neill was getting very worried. Ellie was not well versed in American life. She was a stranger. It was upsetting to realize she could be lost anywhere along 1500 miles of train track and bus route. Recriminations rattled around O'Neill's brain.

_How couldI have left her there?I should have gone on the train with her and postponed the meeting. That meeting could have waited. _

The colonel kicked himself thoroughly. He invited her to accompany him knowing she wouldn't fly. He knew she was generally clueless. He could have put her on the train in Denver. That route did go into Union Station in Las Vegas freaking NEVADA, **_NOT_ **the one in New Mexico. For that matter, he could have taken it with her on military rates. Jack reminded himself that they could have driven the rest of the way from Gallup and arrived at 2 am in Las Vegas instead.

_She would have been safe. No,I had to be a big shot and have a plane sent for me to get him to a scientific review meeting on time. What an asshole I am._

The police will not take a missing persons report until the missing person is gone twenty-four hours. The problem as Jack realized was the question of where to file the report. Should he file the report at the beginning of the trip in Gallup, New Mexico or in Kingman, Arizona, or Las Vegas, NEVADA or NEW MEXICO, or in Los Angeles, California and all points in between? Colonel O'Neill decided to ask the local police. From the room, Jack called the police. They told him to talk to the FBI since the matter crossed state lines. Great. He would never find her with them on the case. They had higher priorities than her. He had to make her a priority. But how? It was time to call in a few markers. The rest of the evening Jack was on the phone. But the time difference meant that most people back East had gone home. Nothing would happen before work the next morning. So O'Neill turned in. Staring up at the ceiling, sleep eluded him. He sat up and made arrangements to fly back to Kirtland, Air Force Base in Albuquerque.

* * *

Over 400 miles east of Las Vegas, Nevada, Old Begay awakened early in the morning. Lying in the morning chill under several blankets, he took in the rain smells. From outside the Hogan, the traditional Navajo dwelling, half in and half out of the ground, he could hear birds fluttering. Perhaps it was a raven, known as the Trickster. The scent of wet sage and pinion resin blew in through the partially open door. Somehow it had blown loose in the storm. He saw the eastern horizon just brightening behind the familiar shape of Mount Taylor some sixty miles away in New Mexico. Its real name was Reaches For The Sky. The mountain was one of the four sacred mountains, which marked the four corners of the Land of the People. He hoped the belagana woman had not died in the night. He did not want to abandon this site. No Navajo would ever live again in a Hogan where someone had died. Their ch'indii or spirit had to be set free. So a big hole would be poked in the side of the round earthen dwelling to let it out, and as a sign to others not to come in.

Old Begay reached over to check the pulse of the woman cursed for the skinwalkers. She still lived. He sighed in relief. This Hogan had been in the family for many generations. Water was close by. Grazing was not disputed. The Navajo tempered his happiness that morning because the Navajo Way or the Middle Way avoided all excesses. It was enough to have enjoyed the dawn over the mountain and the smells from the rain. But he was also glad the woman had not died. Slowly he rose and almost instinctually shuffled around her outstretched body. No Navajo will step over another human being. He ducked out the door and went for water to make the morning coffee. Today, the ones who practiced Datura would come for the woman. People involved in Datura were usually also involved in narcotics. He had to keep the woman alive until then. Otherwise, the Navajo wolves would have the witch work on him.

* * *

It was now or never. A tall blonde man crossed the dusty street in Albuquerque to the convenience store. The officer he wanted was crossing the parking lot. The blonde man hurried. Between the cars, the two men eyed each other. Jack warily assessed the man who made eye contact so boldly. He had just returned to Kirtland AF Base and had stopped to buy some gas.

"And what do you want?" Jack held himself loose ready to strike if necessary. But the rumpled figure kept his distance and made no sudden moves. Jack checked his back to make sure the gentleman in front of him was not a distraction for someone approaching from the rear. No one was around. "Ok. What?"

"Colonel O'Neill, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Dr. Ellie Thorsdaughter." That got Jack's attention.

"And you are?"

"Dr. Lars Svenson, her friend. A colleague actually." The square jawed muscular scientist considered the hostility in the officer's body language. It was scary enough just approaching a dangerous man, let alone this one. "Look, she's my friend, too. But there's more. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"We are doing fine right here."

"No, we can't talk here. Please, you pick the place. But," the man drew in a breath and closed his eyes. " But, Colonel O'Neill, you should understand that we, that is I, know who you are. I know about the Stargate. I'm asking for your help."

"Don't know what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me," Jack clicked the alarm off his new Ford 350 pick up truck and opened the door to make his exit. Dr. Svenson moved swiftly to grab the door.

"Please, Colonel O'Neill, she's in trouble. For Ellie's sake." The man held the door open. Jack was ready to slam it shut on his hand. But something in the man's eyes begged him not to go.

"What makes you think she's in trouble?"

"Because we can't find her either. And because we know the Goa'uld are after her." Jack met the man's eyes and found no deceit in them. "She's an alien... I'm an alien. There, now you know." The man removed his hand from the truck door and stood back. Jack closed the door, thought about it, and rolled down the window.

"Get in."

Once his passenger was seated, Jack pulled out of the lot. No one spoke for many miles. Jack continued down Central Avenue into Old Town. The colonial plaza off San Felipe Street contained an adobe cathedral, a park in the central square, and many shops for the tourists who come searching for the old American Southwest. A few Indians peddle their wares, consisting mainly of turquoise and silver jewelry, painted ceramics, and woven wool blankets. Most of it is made in Hong Kong or SE Asia. The silver is prefabricated so that anyone can add whatever nugget of reconstituted turquoise or coral or mother of pearl chip will fit the space. With a pair of pliers, almost anyone is an artist.

Tourists will not buy real turquoise jewelry because they think the natural veins of copper, which are always present in American turquoise are ugly. So the real stuff is ground up to remove the copper then reconstituted by binding polymers to the dust along with some dye and a lacquer finish to make it shine. It is 'real' turquoise or at least real turquoise dust held together. Chip it, and you find out how much polymer is in it by the white color inside the 'stone.' Plenty of times, it's just plain plastic. So buying from street hawkers is a risk.

A shop in Gallup, New Mexico caters to the Indians to supply all the materials they need to finish a work of 'art.' In there, anyone can buy bars of silver etched or pressed with appropriate designs according to which tribe uses what figures. If you want Zuni, find the Zuni section. If you want Hopi or Navajo, the same thing applies. The silver bar with the readymade setting for the beads and stones then can be bent to form bracelets or whatever. Sometimes an 'artist' will make an original. But it is rare. The blanks for the ceramics are on sale there too. The 'artist' can then apply paint and glue on sand to make his designs and even sign the piece. Unsuspecting tourists buy it up by the busload. That shop in Gallup does big business.

True dealers know that the best place to find real Indian turquoise, pots, woven baskets, and blankets is in pawnshops on the reservations. The Indians favor large silver and turquoise pieces in the form of belt buckles, bolero clips, huge bracelets, and necklaces. Conchos stamped from old silver Mexican pesos link to form hatbands and belts. These items of jewelry or pots or old woven baskets or blankets are routinely pawned for cash and redeemed. In other words, it represents wearable cash. When the pawn cannot be redeemed it is called dead pawn and sent to dealers in Holbrook, Arizona. Once a year there is a show where store buyers come to pick over the best of it and sell it to connoisseurs.

Jack ignored the street hawkers and headed for the church. It was unlikely that anyone would be listening there. Inside, he sat down with the man. Both men kept silence trying to sense the other. Ellie's friend began quietly and seriously.

"Colonel O'Neill, I am Dr. Lars Svenson. I'm an anthropologist." Lars tried to assess Jack's reaction. He got nothing. "Dr. Eldridge was your neighbor the past two years. He was one of us. Unfortunately, he had to go home on an emergency. So Ellie was sent to take over the project. She got here right before Christmas. That's when you met her."

Jack nodded, waiting. _Well that would explain why she had no idea about Christmas._

"Ellie's specialty is pre-industrial societies. Her assignment here was due to the premature departure of Dr. Eldridge. No one else at her level was available or would come." Dr. Svenson sighed. "Earth is not considered to be a premium posting. It's tough to get people to come."

Jack gave him such a look. "We've been told that before." And he rolled his eyes and frowned, losing patience. "An alien, right, whatever, sure you are. What are you posted here to do?"

"It's a long term research project. We are funded by the Science Academy on our world. It's nothing sinister. I know what you are thinking, but not everyone is a threat. We are scientists. Your world is interesting, at least to some of us." Jack snorted in response. "Look, you go to other worlds and poke around, too. Don't look at me like I am some criminal."

"No, you are an ALIEN, uh huh. Yasureyabetcha." Jack eyed the man again. "Assuming you are some alien, oh brother...anyway, well, I take it you are hiding that fact?"

"Of course we are. This place is not exactly welcoming to off world peoples. And you know what would happen if we had asked permission. We'd be locked up or dissected or worse. The N.I.D. is gruesome." It was Dr. Svenson's turn to roll his eyes. Jack frowned.

"So why did you stake out my house?"

"What?"

"Why did you locate directly across the street from my house?"

"Why not? It's a nice neighborhood." Dr. Svenson was perplexed. "What? You have exclusive rights to live on your street? It's a free country."

Now it was Jack's turn to react in amazement on that phrase. "Free country!"

"So I've heard. You live in a nice neighborhood. You want us to locate in the ghetto or the jungle?" Dr. Svenson snorted. "For crying out loud, why go looking when we know you live there? It had to be ok. So when we saw the house for sale across the street, we bought it."

"You're kidding?"

"No. Why?"

"You moved into my neighborhood because I live there?"

"Yes. We knew all about you. It's why we decided to come."

"WHAT? Do you practice being vague?"

"We know all about your escapades. Frankly, we are amazed you've lasted this long with what's out there and your level of development. Look, Colonel, the N.I.D. was stealing from us. We did a little investigation and discovered they were from the same planet as you. We sent people to recover our stolen property. Then we realized it was a good science project to study a society on the brink of star travel."

"Oh, puh-leeze." Jack gave him a look of complete disbelief.

The pew was hard. In his seat, Dr. Svenson shifted uncomfortably. His long legs were cramped. "Colonel O'Neill, I came to you and put my cards on the table. You could kill me or capture me right now. I have no weapons. I took the risk because Ellie is a good woman. She's my friend and a kind soul." Lars was very afraid of this ruthless warrior. But the appeal had to be made. "Ellie cares for you. She told me you two have become close. She wasn't supposed to interfere. But, it happened. My question is will you help her?"

Jack sat there silently for many minutes. This guy could be anyone. So far, Jack had not admitted to knowing anything. If this man was a spy or worse a journalist, then even a wrong word or gesture could expose the Stargate Program. But it did explain why Ellie seemed so clueless at times. Now he wondered if they were trying to play him. Maybe there was some other game involved. The man seemed sincere. Ellie seemed sweet and charming. But they were spies of some sort. Even science projects convey information used by someone for what purpose who knew?

"Can you prove it? Can you prove you're an alien? Beam me up, Scotty and all that?" Jack got a little surly as a cover. Dr. Svenson sighed.

"Nothing so dramatic, but I could show you something you might recognize. Here," Lars pulled out shishta coins used on Chulak. Jack recognized them but said nothing. And then Lars pulled out a round device and put it in his palm. A hologram of Narim, the Tollan projected before them.

"Will you put that thing away?" Jack grabbed it and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. No one had. Jack hissed through his teeth, "are you nuts? Ok, let's have a look." Jack looked around and stood up. Lars followed. Jack opened the door to a confessional and went inside then held out his hand for the device. Shutting the door, O'Neill listened to Narim give a speech at some assembly or other. When it was over, Ellie went up to the podium and gave Narim a hug. _Oh yeah, they were aliens._ Jack emerged, nodding to the local priest who had become curious.

"Do you wish to confess, my son?" The priest looked expectantly at Jack.

"Um, no, thanks, I changed my mind." Jack took Dr. Svenson's arm and hurried him outside the church. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Find her."


	7. Visions

Part Seven: Visions

_

* * *

_

_Screaming. Someone was screaming. Where? The screaming would not stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. More screaming. Lights. More screaming. She was screaming. I am screaming. No one comes. Why? Screaming, screaming, screaming. Stop it! Someone heard. Someone is there. Who? I am screaming. Where am I? A face came close, but who was it? Can't move. Must move. My mother? What? She's dead. Saying something. I am screaming. Can't stop. She is going away. Another face keeps moving to my left. I have to catch up to see, a man. Around and around, I must move in a circle. A silver-haired man, who is it? Jack? Jack? Jack? Jack? I can't stop calling for him. Make me stop._

"I've got you, babe. Hold on to me. Give it to me."

"No. No. No. No."

"Hold on to me baby. I'm here."

"Jack?"

"It's me baby."

"Jack?"

"Tell me where it is?"

"Jack?"

"C'mon, baby, where is it? And we can go home."

"Home?"

"I have chocolate."

"Jack?"

"Here I am. But I have to leave."

"No, don't go, don't go."

"I have to go."

"No! Stay!"

"I am going."

"Jack?"

"Give it to me. I can't stay."

"Make love to me. Make love to me."

"I want someone else."

"Who?"

"Someone else. I love someone else. You know."

"Jack?"

"We can try again."

"Who?"

"You have more time."

"More time? Don't leave me, Jack?"

Hosteen Begay knew the ways of Datura and the witches who used it. Carefully he applied the "Flying Ointment" to the belagana woman, Ellie, according to the men who brought her. The ointment was traditional in shamanism and witchcraft. Her delirium could last for weeks, if he was careful. An overdose would mean death. Datura has been used by sorcerers to cause illness or death or to cast a spell of love through manipulation of the spirit world. A shaman who has the power to cure implicitly also has the power to kill. The fine line mediating this power is intent. Far from being limited to shamans and sorcerers, when combined with fasting, the effects achieve a subliminal state of hyper-suggestibility crucial for reprogramming.

The Zuni Indians who also live in New Mexico believe that Datura or Thornapple should be used only by the rain-priests when they appeal to the Ancestors to bring rain. Their followers will sometimes make a powder from the root and sprinkle it in their eyes to communicate with the feathered ones at night. In other words, the sacred plant gives realistic hallucinations that last for days. If one ingests the plant, one does not stop dreaming even when awake. Afterwards, the person sleeps a deep sleep with visionary dreams. Without careful preparation, the sleeper may not awaken. Ellie Thorsdaughter was having a helluva nightmare. And she couldn't wake up.

* * *

"Right. Yes, sir, that's what he told me. And he's asking that we don't search the house. Yes, sir, I know that but, they've been there for years now. He's offered to show me everything." Pause. "He's just afraid that someone else will," Jack paused and frowned. "He says the only thing there of any interest is her computer console and its locked. The rest is ordinary Earth stuff. Oh, and some papers related to her research. Yes, sir, just things anyone could get. Here he is, sir." Jack hit mute and reminded Dr. Svenson that this was General Hammond the head of the SGC.

"Greetings, General Hammond." Lars Svenson listened carefully to the man on the other end. "I realize. My apologies are not sufficient I know. But then, neither are the N.I.D.'s for theft either."

Jack reacted with surprise. _Ok, this guy could push back. Interesting. He must have significant assets here to take that attitude. I wonder what these peopleare really doing here._

"Yes, Narim could have vouched for us. It's unfortunate what happened to the Tollan. But we can provide additional proof of our good relations with them. No, we don't interact with the Tok'ra. We know of them, but we are not acquainted." Lars listened for a few minutes. "We would really appreciate it if you would consider the house an embassy and refrain from ransacking it. Colonel O'Neill has been inside many times. He can tell you it's a typical American home. Uh huh. Because we live like the natives we study. Yeah, just like Margaret Mead did in Samoa. And you will not be able to access the computer. However, if you refrain, we could discuss letting Major Carter peruse its contents."

More time passed, Jack was annoyed. Of course there would be a search.

"Because legally, it is our property and such a search would be a violation of our rights. We have obeyed all your laws and have not given cause for such a demonstration of force." Lars grunted. "Does the rule of law extend to off world peoples or only to a select few of your world?" Lars grunted his 'uh huhs' and continued. "And this is precisely why we did not come to you in the first place. We knew how you would treat us. Maybe it is your own policies and procedures, which need review not ours. If you had an appropriate system for granting visas, we would not be 'illegal aliens,' sir." Lars handed off the phone to Jack in disgust.

"Yes, sir. Probably booby-trapped. At least keep it under surveillance, and I'll keep my eyes on him." Jack hung up. "You got what you want for forty-eight hours. Then we go in."

"What about Ellie?"

"My team is on its way, here. The N.I.D. is going to have to get involved because we don't have jurisdiction. But we can look around. General Hammond is making the necessary arrangements." Jack eyed the man who was clearly worried. "You are right about the visa problem. We should talk about setting something up. I've been to a place where we landed in the pokey pretty much for just showing up. So, lunch?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lt. Charley Bistie of the Crownpoint Navajo Police substation sorted through three filing cabinets for folders marked, "Witchcraft" and sorted out the ones identified as "Wolf" from those labeled "Datura" and "Frenzy." Frenzy cases involved mental illness. Wolf incidents involved rituals. But Datura cases involved narcotics and had the highest priority. Lt. Bistie had a map on the wall with little pins in it marking the locations of various incidents. More than a few were stuck on the Checkerboard area of the Reservation. A large portion of Northwest New Mexico state is owned by four different sovereign tribes; the Navajo, Pueblo Zuni, Pueblo Acoma, and Pueblo Laguna. But the lands are not contiguous. Hence the name "Checkerboard." The Crownpoint substation was closest to Albuquerque and close enough to Gallup, where the white tourist went missing. Lt. Bistie sighed. Just what he needed, a missing belagana woman and a bunch of Navajo witches running around at the same time.

Two tall men stood waiting at the entrance to the Lieutenant's office. One was dressed military style. The other was so pale he could get lost in the snow. Bistie grunted to them to enter. Clearly, the military one was the Colonel that Window Rock headquarters called to alert him was coming. Lt. Bistie indicated two chairs and sank down into one himself. The pair sat waiting to be addressed. Well, maybe they have some manners, thought Bistie. It is impolite to address an elder of the clan without first being addressed. Someone must have warned them. Bistie wasn't just a policeman but a clan elder.

"Lt. Bistie, and you are?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force." Jack stuck out his hand to the officer. Bistie took it. Firm hand. Good sign. "And this is Dr. Lars Svenson, a friend of the lady who is missing." Dr. Svenson also offered his hand. That ritual over, the policeman cut to the chase.

"So tell me why you think she is on Navajo land?"

"We were followed out there."

"Followed, as in?"

"Followed when no one should have known where we were and then showed up for no apparent reason, followed."

"This have something to do with your being arrested on Sunday morning?"

"Probably before. We were traveling and made an unexpected stop in Kayenta for the night. The next morning, some men who knew about Ellie, that's her name, Dr. Ellie Thorsdaughter, intervened in a misunderstanding in the parking lot at the Holiday Inn. What they were doing at the Holiday Inn we don't know. Too much of a coincidence. They got arrested too. Except for Ellie, we were all sent to the jail in Window Rock and processed out the same day. Then we saw one of them in the Navajo Inn dining room where we had dinner. The man greeted us. Ellie seemed to know about him and was uncomfortable. Afraid actually, even though he was polite. That's all I have."

Lt. Bistie nodded and considered the statement for a while. "Ok, but how do you connect that to a woman missing from the train station in Gallup?"

"I figure they overheard our plans to go to Gallup and for Ellie to catch the train to Las Vegas. He was seated not too far from our table and could have been in earshot before being seated. Since they obviously knew where we would be in Kayenta, they had to be interested in finding us and made the effort to get there. If you want my opinion, that's the best lead."

"Why didn't you get on the train with her?"

"I had to make an early morning meeting at Nellis AF Base. I caught a plane sent from Kirtland AF Base. Ellie refuses to fly. That's why I put her on the train and left my car at the Gallup airport."

"Did you see her get on?"

"I thought I did. But when I turned around she was gone. I just assumed she had gotten on and moved on to her car." Jack frowned, kicking himself.

"These followers, they were Indians?"

"No, sir. Ellie said they were a bunch out of New York."

"So how do you figure she's still on the Reservation?"

"Because, they could have taken her anytime at home in Colorado Springs. Why follow us out to Kayenta? Why make a point of intervening in a parking lot altercation? Or maybe they staged it themselves. I suspect that altercation was arranged. One of the men tried to haul her off, but she fought them and other people showed up. I thought it was just a Saturday night party group making trouble. They were Indians. But those New York fellas just happened by at the most convenient moment. And the police blew their plans by arresting all of us."

"That's some supposing, Colonel."

"Lieutenant, I suspect that another altercation in Cortez, Saturday night was arranged. We got arrested there too. But Ellie and I did not get separated there. We were separated after the Kayenta incident. Somehow my ID was left behind in the Cortez police station and she went back for it. I don't know why but I am sure it was lifted from my pocket in the station. I remember putting it away. But on Sunday, the people on her trail were locked up with me. I just didn't know it at the time. Once they knew she was going separately by train, they probably made a few phone calls and snatched her on the platform in Gallup."

_So, she's the colonel's woman. But that doesn't explain all the heat applied from Washington. There's something else involved here. _

"What's your relationship, Dr. Svenson?"

"She's a colleague and a friend. We've known each other since college." Lars handed over a picture of Ellie.

"Are you filing a missing persons report?"

"We did that. We are hoping you could ask around for anything unusual. Maybe someone has seen her, or even, knows something."

Jack didn't even know where to begin with this one. The Navajo Reservation is as big as Belgium plus the Netherlands. It would take someone with extensive knowledge of the area to even come close to a lead. And there was a population of over 250,000 people living there all spread out over 25,000 square miles. In comparison, England has 93,000 square miles while Austria has 32,000 square miles. The Navajo Reservation is a mountainous, dry, canyon riddled land with countless areas for hiding something or someone. The only way to find her would be with a lot of local talent helping.

"So why are they after her?" Both men in front of him looked uncomfortable.

_The colonel took the lead. Interesting. They are hiding something. But what is the connection between these two men? They are not friends. And the colonel seems annoyed with the other man. No, that's not it. The colonel doesn't trust the other man. She's the colonel's woman. Is it jealousy?_

"They want something she knows." Jack stopped. "I'm sorry. That's all I can tell you."

"Classified?" _No response. Interesting_. "What is her profession?"

"Anthropologist."

"I find it hard to believe someone wants to kidnap an anthropologist for something she knows, unless..." the lieutenant paused significantly. "Unless she is involved in the illegal trade of Indian artifacts." Lt. Bistie scrutinized the tall pale one, the one who said he is a colleague. "I should warn you that the removal of any ancient objects from Indian lands is a federal offense."

"Yes, sir. We know. Ellie wouldn't be involved in anything like that, would she Dr. Svenson?"

_I wonder what these folks had found out there in the desert. It wouldn't be the first time something had been left on Earth and others came to retrieve it. I'll have to ask Daniel if there could be something._

"No, of course not. We study people." Lars swallowed hard.

_Could the Goa'uld think Ellie had found something like an object? No, it was the other matter. But why go after her in this remote wilderness? There had to be some connection._

"Ok, leave me your information. We'll be in touch."

"No, sir. We must insist that we come along."

"It's irregular."

"It's a matter of National Security."


	8. Revealations

Part Eight: Revelations

* * *

"Ya-tah-hey," Daniel said in the traditional Navajo greeting to the Captain at Window Rock Police Headquarters, also known as the Division of Public Safety. The older man just gave him an appraising stare. "Um, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Major Samantha Carter, and this is Teal'c. We were sent by Colonel O'Neill."

The older man sighed. More belacani, just what he needed today. Washington was all over his ass with this matter. These three were an unlikely group. All he had been told was these were specialists. Specialists in what he wondered. And the man with glasses was going to inflict his 'knowledge' of Navajo on him. Sheesh.

"I know who you are, Dr. Jackson. I'm Captain Ben Tsosie. You want to tell me why this is so important?" The Captain didn't bother to offer them seats. He was busy. A restless man, Captain Tsosie spent his time on his feet more than in his chair.

"Well, a woman named, Dr. Ellie Thorsdaughter, is missing, presumed kidnapped. And we need your help to find her."

"I already know that." The Captain snorted. "Don't waste my time. Why is this so important? I can't help you if I don't know something about the case."

"She is an anthropologist. She's working on a sensitive matter. And we have reason to believe that this is a matter of National Security." Sam spoke firmly but politely.

"National Security, you're telling me that an anthropologist is necessary to National Security?" Heads bobbed. Tsosie appraised each person in his office. It was a motley assortment. "In the meantime, I'll go back to my original question. Why is this so important I have to drop everything for one lost tourist who is probably already at home or in some motel taking a shower? For all we know, she had an argument with her boyfriend and took off."

"She didn't do that. We are certain." Teal'c gave his scary look.

"If you know why we are here, then you know that this goes high up. All the way up." Major Carter knew time was short. She didn't need this man obstructing the search with the attitude. "I know the Secretary of the Interior called President Yazzie. So can we just get started?"

Teal'c looked confused and glanced over at Daniel. "I do not believe that is the President's name, Major Carter."

"Yes, but the Navajo are a sovereign nation with their own government and their own President." Sam turned back to Captain Tsosie.

"Um, sir, we mean no disrespect, and we understand that the Air Force has no jurisdiction here, but we would appreciate your cooperation. It's a matter of life and death." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose, hoping he had smoothed the Captain's ruffled feathers. But Carter was already dialing the phone on the Captain's desk.

"Yes, sir. We need him to do that." Sam hung up the phone. Staring down the Captain, the tall officer smiled. "Just a moment, sir." The phone rang on his desk.

"Tsosie. Yes, Mr. Secretary." He listened a moment more and hung up the phone. "I guess we shall be working together for a while." He shrugged. The phone rang again. "Tsosie. Yes, they are. Yes we are. I got that." He hung up. "President Yazzie has a burr under his saddle over this, too. He told me to handle this personally. So back to my original question, you want to tell me what this is all about?"

* * *

In Crownpoint, Lt. Bistie hung up the phone with a sigh. How do you tell the belacani about Navajo Wolves? Not that he believed in witches, but it was a fact of life on the reservation. Plenty of the Dinee did. This was the third call this afternoon about witchery. He had a real live Colonel breathing down his neck to find the Colonel's woman. He had headquarters crawling up his butt to do something to get Washington off their case. And he wouldn't be home tonight anytime soon. So, Lt. Bistie did the only thing he could. He called his wife. Maybe she knew some gossip. At any rate, it would start her asking. And she would ask her mother. He couldn't do that. No husband ever spoke to his mother-in-law. It was forbidden. Probably, it was a good thing. No talk meant no fights. He sighed and waited for his wife to pick up.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Window Rock, Captain Tsosie decided the best place to start the inquiry would be with the local gossip who was a member of a big clan. The afternoon was cold and clear driving out towards Chinle on US Route 191. The Captain swung off to a dirt road with no particular designation. They stopped in sight of a Hogan. Captain Tsosie turned off the engine and told them not to get out. The wait, in the police car, seemed to last forever.

Daniel explained to Sam and Teal'c that approaching a Navajo home abruptly was considered bad manners. Letting the family adjust to the idea of visitors was an expected courtesy. And it let people tidy up and dress for company. When the family finally exited the Hogan it was time to approach. A Hogan is a round earthen building partially sunk into the ground with a tall wooden beam that supports the roof. The roof has a smoke hole in the top center. And the doorway always faces east. The team led by Captain Tsosie slowly approached the family. The policeman being a clan elder had to begin the exchange. He inquired about the usual concerns over rain, crops, the flock of sheep, relatives, and identified himself by his clan names. When everyone was settled, he began the inquiry.

"Yah-tah-hey, Hosteen Ben Nez." The title of Hosteen is a Navajo term of respect like mister or sir. "We come in search of a white woman who is missing. We hope someone may have seen her. We hope someone may know of someone who has seen her. Maybe someone knows a reason." The Captain paused then added, "we know you are wise in the way of the clan and will know if something unusual has happened."

Hosteen Nez took his time. He had to decide if he would speak about such matters in front of strangers. Such things were great secrets. But he knew Captain Tsosie would not come himself if it were not important.

"We have heard a Wolf. We have heard strange talk of more witches than usually come during the nights with a moon. We have heard that someone made corpse powder." Hosteen Nez became silent. He was not comfortable speaking about this matter. But his wife sure was.

"They say the Wolf is not following the usual way." The Grey Haired Woman spoke her contempt. "He dug up a body. He didn't sing it first. Some of the men are tracking him."

"I don't think they can catch this one." Hosteen Nez stated. "The usual way is to catch him and tie him down and starve him until he confesses. Then it will turn the witching around on the witch."

"Kintahgoo' bil I noolhtah," Daniel asked? Sam blinked. Daniel spoke Navajo too? She looked to him for an explanation. "It means why do you say that?" Then he turned back to the old woman with the long grey hair outside her Hogan. Captain Tsosie had driven them up the road to Chinle Canyon to meet with the local gossip. So it was probably ok to address her directly. "Why do you think they can't catch him?"

"They don't think the Wolf lives around here. He's a stranger." Then the old woman gossiped cheerfully about other matters. "Hosteen Charley saw many oil trucks way over by Seven Lakes, up by the Big Buttes. They told him to move out. Then he saw one of the same trucks over by Tsaile headed toward Lukachukai."

"How do you know he is a stranger?" Teal'c was intrigued with the whole situation. He looked about the Hogan with a practiced eye. Many things were strange here. But keeping the woman on track was imperative. The local gossip could wait.

"He made a dry camp. And he was only quarter-mile down the arroyo from the spring. A local would have known about the spring." She looked away. Teal'c's interruption was rude.

Daniel took Teal'c aside when he saw the old woman was offended. Quietly, Daniel started to explain about Navajo witches. They were made the scapegoat for problems and sickness among the people. The witch should have been one of the clan. He would be someone who was the target of envy or anger. But this situation presented an unusual set of facts. Captain Tsosie understood as well. It was a time for cautious questions or the woman would give misdirection or stop answering.

"Who found the dry camp?" Tsosie was an elder and his questions would be difficult not to answer.

"My husband said one of the Yazzie boys found the place where the Wolf had camped."

"How do they know it was the Wolf?"

"The boot tracks were the same as the ones found around the sheep pen after the Wolf came there."

"Someone saw the Wolf?"

"He came at night wearing a wolf skin. Witches come out at night when there is a moon. The man who saw him woke up when the lambs started to cry out. And there was the witch in the moonlight. He was killing the rams with a knife."

"Where was this exactly?"

"They said it was before Many Farms in Chinle Wash."

Captain Tsosie seemed satisfied. He nodded to the woman and thanked her. Then he led the team out of the Hogan.

"This is bad."

* * *

Later that evening, the team met up to swap information. It was a long drive between Chinle and Crownpoint. Jack had set up shop at the Crownpoint police substation because it was close to both Gallup where Ellie was last seen and Albuquerque where Kirtland AF Base could provide support.

"Anti'll," said Daniel. "That's witchcraft in Navajo. They think there's a pack of witches out doing damage but they won't say why."

"You're kidding?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture of fatigue. "This is the twenty-first century. Nobody believes in that stuff anymore."

"Well apparently, they do. And it's causing quite a stir around these parts. We learned that some of the men are trying to track a particular witch saying that this one isn't local." Daniel pushed his mutton stew around his plate for the fourth time. "I can't eat this. Can we get some pie?"

"No, just fry bread with cinnamon and honey. You think you are in the Hilton?" Captain Tsosie shook his head. "Look, people around here blame lots of things on witches."

"How do they know that a witch is involved?" Jack couldn't believe he had asked that question in front of an alien anthropologist. Dr. Svenson was listening intently.

_Yeah, bet this makes a great paper at the Science Academy Doc. Earth superstitions 101, it should get you the Nobel Prize or the equivalent._

"They look for signs, such as having a bone fragment blown into the victim and then he gets sick. Or folks who have drunk too much even though booze is illegal and then think they saw someone turn into an animal. Or they are hallucinating from taking Datura. Or they are just stupid and upset. So they look for a scapegoat. It usually turns out to be a clan member that someone has a grudge against. Our problem is where to start looking. I sent some policemen from the Many Farms substation to check out the wash as far as they could. Nothing. Doesn't mean there is nothing." Captain Tsosie finished his stew and accepted the coffee. "The sonofabitch could be anywhere. It took us three years to find a bootlegger we knew was providing."

"It won't take that Yazzie outfit three years to find itself a witch." The local FBI agent, Shel Littleton offered. "The buzz over by Mexican Water is that there's going to be an Enemy Way sung. That ought to take care of the witch. Of course, the last FBI agent to mention the word 'witch' in his report got chewed out in Washington and re-assigned to some lame hole in the wall, worse than this one," he teased Tsosie. The two knew each other well.

"Who's having it?" Tsosie asked.

"Somebody in the Begay family."

"Why an Enemy Way?" Daniel was curious. "Isn't that to cure folks corrupted by outsiders, like when men go into the army or stay away from the Reservation a long time? Wouldn't a Blessing Way be more appropriate?"

"Possibly, there are other chants to remove mania, repel ghosts, insanity. I would have picked the Coyote Way. So I'm guessing that these folks think the witch is an outsider too." The older man had a few ideas about these folks.

_It didn't make sense. An Air Force Colonel was down here with a small team consisting of two anthropologists, an astrophysicist, and whatever the other one was. That one didn't say much. But he missed nothing. Maybe he was a tracker of some kind._

Tsosie had been a Marine in 'Nam.' _A colonel should be commanding a whole base of people. He should leave this matter to the folks who did this kind of work. Hmmph, Dr. Ellie must really be something special. Tsosie appraised the woman officer. She was smart. But what the heck was she doing here? Why would an astrophysicist be necessary on a manhunt?_

Then the policeman caught an unguarded look the major gave the colonel. The policeman noticed how she sat next to him every time. I_s this another relationship? Does she know they were searching for the colonel's woman? And the pale tall man is out of place._ Tsosie didn't know why it was so obvious, but he was certain.

The waitress came to the table to tell Tsosie he had a phone call. Cell phones did not work in this part of the world, yet. The Navajo Telephone Company was all there was, except for the police radio in the captain's car. The outsiders wondered how anyone knew Tsosie was in this little eatery out in the middle of nowhere. The FBI agent saw them exchange looks and smiled. They had a lot to learn about the Reservation.

"The body the oil workers found was killed somewhere between four pm and midnight yesterday." The coroner reported to Lt. Bistie. "No, it wasn't a woman. It was an Indian male. But by the looks of him, someone burned a big hole in him. There were the remains of a fire and several of his bones showed marks of having been whittled by a knife. Sound familiar?" No one wanted to use the word 'witch.'

"All too familiar, Doc. Ok, thanks. I'll have a search party started."

_Oh brother_, thought Bistie. _Someone was making corpse powder and bone beads to shoot into another victim. Or, someone wanted it to look that way and another issue was at hand. All the phone calls, this afternoon, were right on the mark. Something very odd was going on. But why would a Navajo Wolf want a white woman? Those two men waiting outsidemy office want that answer too._

Beckoning the pair in, Lt. Bistie offered them a seat. The phone rang again and Lt. Bistie was told it was his wife and it was urgent. He took the call. She could never just get to the point. He sighed and then hung up.

"It seems we are having an unusual number calls about superstitions today. We put the word out about the woman. So far the best I can tell you is that old fables die hard. Everyone who calls is claiming something strange is going on, but it's couched in mythology. I wouldn't waste your time with this nonsense."

"Oh, I don't know. Try me." Jack tried to be affable. If he had learned anything from Daniel, it was listen to the natives. Their stories were often rooted in fact.

"Ok, well, it seems folks are all stirred up about a Skinwalker." Seeing blank looks on the faces before him, Lt. Bistie tried an explanation. "A Skinwalker takes on the skin of an animal and assumes its powers. If a bird, then it flies. If a wolf, then it runs. Usually, the signs are that a coyote was around. Coyote is the messenger of the Holy People. Some take it as a sign of danger. Then they mention sounds in the night, interpreted as a witch trying to put corpse powder down the smoke hole in the Hogan roof. And then there are the usual reports of dead lambs. So what probably happened is a coyote got them and the old man can't deal with it. So he says a witch did it. But this story," Bistie pointed to the telephone, "this story was a beauty. Seems an old man is swearing up and down that he saw the skinwalker for real because its eyes glowed. Can you imagine? He was probably drunk." Then Bistie saw the reaction on the two men. It was fear.

"I have to make a call. Do you mind?" Colonel O'Neill asked urgently. Dialing the SGC he spoke swiftly and ordered backup. Now there was a reason the Air Force had jurisdiction. If not, it would be arranged because the President would see to it that Jack was in charge.


	9. Four Corners

Part Nine: Four Corners

* * *

The BIA man walked into the Crownpoint police station that evening with a swagger that said what he thought of his own importance. The Bureau of Indian Affairs reports to the Secretary of the Interior, who reports to the President.Jack took one look at him and had no patience. It was already the end of Day Two that Ellie was missing.

_The longer this goes on the less her chances. Better to nip this one in the bud ._

Jack let the man approach sporting a self-satisfied smile.

"Which one of you is "The Colonel," he said making the two finger gesture for quotation marks. The FBI agent, Shel Littleton, rolled his eyes. Calvin Watley was a jerk on a good day. This was not a good day. Cal was the proof for the Peter Principle, the one about rising to the level of one's own incompetence.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force," Jack stuck his hand out. The man hesitated and took it giving Jack the once over. "And you would be?"

"Cal Watley, BIA. Aren't you out of your jurisdiction, Colonel?"

"Actually, no."

"I see. And how do you figure that? I got a call from Washington telling me to show up and take over this little woman hunt. Dropped everything just for you, Colonel." He laughed at his joke on the Colonel. O'Neill's relationship to the missing woman. That informationwas already making the rounds. Calling Ellie the 'little woman' was pressing a point. No one in the Bureau could understand why they were all chasing their tails over a Colonel's woman. She probably had a fight with him and took off. It happened all the time in these parts.

"Well, then you'll be glad to know you are relieved of command. I'm in charge now." Jack said it evenly but knew he would have to make the point. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and threw a nod at Major Carter.

"Says who?"

"Cal, you oughta hold your tongue. He is in charge." The FBI agent announced it with some pleasure. He couldn't stand the BIA man.

"I don't take orders from the FBI, Shel. You know that. So what's going on? I have people ready to move on this." Cal took the seat behind the desk to emphasize his command position. Captain Tsosie just shook his head. Cal was a putz to put a fine point on it.

"That's ok, sir, here's the order." Major Carter handed him the fax from the White House deputizing O'Neill as an FBI agent in charge and a White House Special Investigator, to boot. All the bases were covered in that fax. The BIA man's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. He got up.

Jack sat down, twirled in the chair and pointed at the BIA man, "first order of business, get me one of those cool jackets."

"Then, what's your plan?" He looked down to cover his embarrassment.

"As we speak," began Shel the FBI man,"every FBI agent, Navajo policeman, State Trooper from four states, and several platoons of Special Forces from Kirtland AF Base and Cheyenne Mountain are securing the area. No one gets in or out. We are telling the press that a number of escaped murders are loose and this is the biggest manhunt in history. We have roadblocks on every paved highway and a few of the more traveled gravel roads. So the only way out is by the rivers where we have patrols or by air." Shel glanced up at O'Neill. "Does that about cover it?" Jack nodded.

"We've deputized a number of men here on the Reservation to go to the outlying farms and make their own searches. And we've called in the best trackers in case we have a chase on our hands." Captain Tsosie eyed the BIA jerk with no emotion. "Not everyone will want to get involved. But we've made an appeal to the younger generation to keep an eye out for anything unusual. It's tough reaching the outlying settlements. But word can travel when it has to. We are broadcasting in Navajo on the radio as well."

"I have the State Troopers out on the Checkerboard to stop traffic where we have jurisdiction between the Reservation Lands. And," the New Mexico Chief of the State Police sighed, "and we have the canine teams searching through any public or industrial buildings out by the oil company wells."

"What about searching the mines?" Lt. Bistie knew that was problematic. There were so many abandoned old mines and caves all over the Reservation. Originally, miners looked for gold or silver. But in the last part of the century, coal and uranium had been discovered. Most of those mines had played out and were abandoned.

"Special Forces will go into those with someone from each jurisdiction on hand." Major Carter pointed to the wall. "I have laid out each area and each search party with color codes for each jurisdiction on the team."

"Carter, how will everyone keep in touch?" Jack asked innocently.

"As the Colonel knows, all teams will get special communication devices since cell phones are not reliable." She paused to let the men examine the charts. "I've apportioned areas of no more than 25 square miles to clear, beginning with the most likely to the least. We have helicopters standing by to move troops into areas that need back up or extra hands."

"Ma'am, that's over a thousand areas. And those canyons and mesas are filled with brush, outcropping ledges hiding what's underneath, as well as ruins all over the place. We don't have the manpower." Lt. Bistie objected.

"That's why we've prioritized. And that's why we need the help of the local population. If they know anything, they need to be encouraged to report it." The Major continued, "and that's why we've posted a reward of $50,000 for information leading to the arrest of the convicts. Later we shall announce that they have taken a woman hostage if we must. Then the reward will go up."

The BIA man whistled.

"We also have satellites imaging this area. And high altitude reconnaissance drones with infrared heat seeking sensors to fly over the tougher terrain." Jack raised his hand and Major Carter stopped to answer him.

"Will we need any UAV's?" Jack frowned at the BIA man.

"As the Colonel knows, we have sent for special UAV's for this operation. They will arrive in a few more hours." Carter turned to take another question. But Jack raised his hand so politely again. "Yes, sir?" She knew this game.

"Carter, what about Search and Rescue teams?"

"The Colonel is reminding me that we have National Park Service and local Search and Rescue teams assembling in different locales. The Special Forces teams include Navy Seal and Green Beret Search and Rescue units."

"Major, will we need civilian help from any scientists?" Jack looked directly at Daniel, who looked around to see if Jack was looking at someone else.

"As the Colonel already knows, we have a preeminent anthropologist and an well known archaeologist on hand to help. We have a few more joining these two in the morning. If she's stuck in some ruin, maybe they can figure out which one."

The BIA man saw Daniel checking out his service pistol with disbelief. "Are you sure he knows what to do with that thing?" Cal pointed to Daniel's holster and knife sheath.

Daniel pulled out the knife and asked innocently, 'oh I forgot to ask, which end do the bullets go in?"

Captain Tsosie snorted a laugh. Daniel rolled his eyes and sheathed the knife.

"Is $50,000 enough, do you think Ben?" Shel Littleton wasn't too sure. But Captain Ben Tsosie nodded.

"It's a start. As we know more, we can adjust our efforts." Major Carter nodded to the men and turned to Jack, "sir?"

"Good work, Carter. And now, gentlemen, let's get busy."

* * *

The Press had a field day with the news of the manhunt in progress over four states. CNN picked up the story shortly after midnight and ran with it. Flights into Gallup and Albuquerque booked up. News media from several major national affiliates sent film crews out to cover the event.

The question on everyone's lips was how did those convicts escape and what was wrong with the penal system to allow such dreadful criminals to find the means out? The talking heads on the TV skewered the U.S. Penal system and law enforcement in general. Overseas, the pundits worried about the poor Indians being abused again by the American government. And the populace spent the next morning glued to their TV sets.

The President spent the morning calming down the angry Governors of the Four Corners states. The Governors of Utah, Colorado, Arizona, and New Mexico would be affected in their re-election campaigns having this on their heads. The three who were his fellow party members were promised significantly increased support during those campaigns. The other one was left out in the cold. He called his state's Senators and told them what was up and to block a critical piece of the President's legislative initiative. Then he called in some markers from a few PAC lobbyists to suspend additional contributions to the President's party. Then he got those in his party's leadership to make their dissatisfaction known on the national news. In other words, he raised a stink.

The President called back later to offer his support. Then he called General Hammond to ream him out about not containing the situation and how did aliens move in across the street from the commander of the Stargate Program's flagship team? The conversation wasn't pretty. The President had Senator Kinsey berating him as well. The finger pointing went down the food chain from there.Aliens were running amok in the Four Corners region and they had to be found. No one had a better solution, so Hammond kept his job.

* * *

"Doc, over here. I want you to take a look at this." Colonel O'Neill held out his finger. "I have a splinter from a cactus. If you promise not to poke me with one of your needles, I'll let you take it out."

"Let me see it, sir." Dr. Janet Fraiser held out a latex gloved hand to accept the wounded appendage. Speaking very softly, Dr. Fraiser made her report. "Sir, I took a look at the body they found out by the oil well site. It was a staff blast. I'm sure of it. Whoever he was, and they say he was a local, must have seen something he shouldn't have."

Jack winced as she dug out the cactus thorn. Those things burned. He was glad she got it out so fast. "Teal'c went up to check the site, but so many people had tracked over it he couldn't do much. He went with some of the SF's to try to pick up a trail farther back up the canyon."

"Ow! That's enough, thank you, Doctor."

"What did you do, sir? Try to wrestle a cactus?" Dr. Fraiser smiled as she plucked out more fibrous thorns.

"No, I dropped my keys and they went into a cactus bed." Jack frowned. "I never knew they burned too." He winced as she went for another broken piece embedded in his thumb. "This Datura stuff they keep talking about. What can you tell me? Is it something to kill over?"

"Sometimes. It is a powerful hallucinogenic. It's found all over the world in different varieties. Ancient peoples used it for an anesthetic, like when they set bones. If it is taken improperly, it can kill, especially if someone is sick with kidney disease. There are other complications including a drying of all the tissues and membranes of the body. It's a wonder the illegal drug trade hasn't done more with it. But it is used in this area for visions and such. Down in Mexico and farther south they use peyote. Every culture has some variant. Why?"

"Just wondering if she witnessed a drug deal gone bad. But if a Goa'uld is involved, then I don't know. I keep wondering what a Goa'uld would be doing way out here. There isn't much, but then there must be something he wants." Jack stood up. "Thanks, Doc."

"Yes, sir. I'm going with one of the policemen to the local clinic to set up shop there. If you need me, that's where I'll be, sir." Dr. Fraiser saluted and moved off leaving Jack puzzling out why the Goa'uld would be here and be here now. If he wanted Ellie, it was so simple to get her in Colorado Springs. Or was it? Spying Dr. Svenson, Jack decided it was time to have a heart to heart chat about a few particulars.

"Lars, I want to talk to you. Let's go over to my truck and climb in." Jack unlocked the vehicle and climbed in. The two men shut the doors and Jack decided to drive off down the dirt road near the station. When they could not be observed, Jack parked. "Ok, Lars. Let's have it. And I mean all of it. Why is a Goa'uld out here? Why did he take Ellie? Why couldn't he take Ellie at home? What's in that house you don't want disturbed? Pick one."

Lars looked out at the scrub brush and the cottonwood trees dotting the landscape. The colors of the ground were so astonishing. There were shades of pink, purple, yellow, browns, grays, blacks and pure white. The flat top mountains called mesa's loomed in the distance. It was a stark but beautiful land. He sighed.

"Colonel O'Neill, Ellie found something that could have a profound effect on the Goa'uld. She found it by accident. And these people here have it right under their noses with no idea of the importance."

"I'm listening. Profound as in what?"

"We have discovered how to poison them."

Jack sucked in his breath. "Don't symbiotes have the ability to neutralize poisons?"

"Yes, they do. But every living thing dies. This compound works so fast the symbiote doesn't have a chance to fight it. And Ellie knows what it is." Lars looked off into the distance and began the story.

"Ellie studies pre-industrial societies. On her last mission, she went to a planet with humans descended from the native population that disappeared here 800 years ago. You call them the Anasazi. They are still fairly primitive, were, but they were more advanced than they were 800 years ago. In her talks with the elders who keep their stories and histories, she realized that they were describing how they poisoned the Goa'uld and his Jaffa who brought them there. It took some time, but once they accepted her, she learned enough to report back to the Academy. However, there was a Goa'uld spy there. In fact we found more than one on our world. That's a long story and unrelated to this one. Anyway, he must have reported back. The System Lords sent an ashrak, an assassin after her and anyone who could be connected to this information. And they wiped out the Anasazi in the process. We decided to bring her here when the Eldridge family went home. She could continue her research on the Anasazi while she ran our program. She must have discovered something here as well. Why the Goa'uld didn't find her or act against her in Colorado Springs, well he did. And that's why we don't want the house disturbed."

"It's booby-trapped, isn't it?" Jack shook his head. "And you didn't want to tell me? I have people going in there in another twelve hours and I would not take it kindly if they were killed by your toys."

"Colonel, I would have told you before the deadline. But I was hoping the Goa'uld might take her there or go there himself while she was away. He would want to destroy the evidence and all her research. If he had taken the bait, we could do something for her."

"And you can't track her? Aren't you supposed to be way smarter than we are?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me, answer the question."

"No, her implant has been removed. It stopped transmitting sometime after she went missing."

"Do you have a ship here, in orbit?"

"No. And one will not come for some time. So we can't scan the surface either."

"Oy. Ok, I got the picture." Jack started up and drove back to the Crownpoint station. He was not happy. Getting out he called for Major Carter.

"Carter, did we reach our friends the Tok'ra?"

"Yes, sir. They are sending a ship to scan the surface. But it will be another six hours before getting here. Why sir?"

"Because we have to step on it. If she isn't dead now, she will be soon, or worse."


	10. Cross Cultural Currents

Part Ten: Cultural Cross Currents

* * *

The Navajo use colorful and symmetrical arrangements in the sand as a representation of the position of planets and stars. These sandpaintings are used to attract a particular healing power on a sick person. Curing ceremonies in which sandpaintings are drawn help restore hózhó, which is variously translated as beauty, balance, harmony, or holiness. Navajos try to live in harmony with Mother Earth and Father Sky, and all of nature. But they also believe that hózhó is difficult to maintain because of witchcraft, evil spirits, violated taboos, and the fact that the Holy People are sensitive and easily offended. If hózhó is lost because something bad happens, the unfortunate person visits a Singer, also called a hataalii or Healer, to restore the cosmic balance. Ceremonies can last up to nine days, with four or more sand paintings created in that time.

The man knelt on the sandpainting facing East, the direction from which the Holy People come. The painting serves as the pathway for humans and gods to interact. The chanting began with the first part of the Blessing Way:

Navajo Blessing Way Prayer

In beauty may I walk.  
All day long may I walk.  
Through the returning seasons may I walk.  
On the trail marked with pollen may I walk.  
With grasshoppers about my feet may I walk.  
With dew about my feet may I walk.  
With beauty may I walk.  
With beauty before me, may I walk.  
With beauty behind me, may I walk.  
With beauty above me, may I walk.  
With beauty below me, may I walk.  
With beauty all around me, may I walk.  
In old age wandering on a trail of beauty, lively, may I walk.  
In old age wandering on a trail of beauty, living again, may I walk.  
It is finished in beauty.  
It is finished in beauty.

The hataalii dribbled yellow pollen dust on the kneeling figure. Pollen was used to bless a person. It was the opposite of corpse powder used to curse. The family of the man and their extended clan were outside. Purification rituals began with smearing black char on the man and making him drink an emetic to purge out the evil spirits. Now he knelt to pray for a cure because he had been witched, probably by an outsider.

When the ritual was completed, members of the audience approached the painting and rubbed sand on themselves, thus participating in the healing ceremony and bringing harmony to themselves. The sandpainting was then ceremonially destroyed in the reverse order of its creation, and buried to dispose of all absorbed evil, preventing it from angering the Holy People. After each sandpainting and ritual chant concluded, the same would be done each day of the cure for the painting cannot last more than from dawn to dusk.

The Navajo like their hataalii to be old and wise. Hosteen Jim Nakai was old enough. And he now had fame. For this hataalii had seen a skinwalker twice and lived. Word had spread across the Reservation. Everyone who could attend did. And so did Colonel O'Neill and SG-1.

"I like colorful native rituals as much as the next guy, but when do we get to question the medicine man, Daniel?" Jack had lost his patience a long time ago. It was the third day Ellie was missing. And they were not even close to finding her. Every moment she remained gone made it more unlikely she would be found alive.

"He's not called a medicine man, Jack. I wish you would keep your voice down. They don't like outsiders to see all this anyway. Don't offend them." Daniel tried to usher Jack toward the cooking area where great pots of lamb stew were bubbling. "Great, lamb again. Um, could we try some of that?" Daniel gestured with his chin. Jack looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Got a twitch there, Danny boy?"

"Uh, no, Jack. And if you would pay attention, you would know that pointing is extremely rude. So you gesture with your head and chin. Like I just did. Try it. Ask for some stew and use your chin."

"My chinny chin chin? Oy. Fine. Um, may we please try some of that lovely stew?" Jack thrust his lantern jawed chin toward the pot.

Teal'c walked up at that moment and asked Jack, "Did you injure your back again, O'Neill?" He mimicked the chin throw. Jack glared at Daniel.

"That's the last time I fall for it, DOCTOR Jackson."

"No, no, Jack it's true. Just do it. Please. If you want to find her, don't piss off these folks." Daniel smiled and thanked the woman handing over a bowl of hot stew. "They are being very generous to share all this with us. It costs a lot to hold one of these sings. They have to slaughter some of their sheep and buy supplies to feed a big crowd. They have to pay the hataalii. This one is especially famous so his price is very high. And they are not exactly wealthy." Daniel watched Jack accept a bowl and nod graciously in thanks to the cook.

"Fine, but how much longer. We have got to move on this." Jack sniffed at the food. He was hungry standing around in the cold. A hot meal was welcome.

"It takes as long as it takes. You know that." And the two men ate in silence after that.

Captain Tsosie shook his head. Belacani, sheesh. No manners whatsoever. The one with the glasses was at least trying but the others were a sorry sight. He wondered how they would feel if folks acted out in their living rooms.

* * *

"Yes, sir. I know it's expensive. It can't be helped. We need those satellite images ASAP. And we need another two UAV's. One got damaged in a tight canyon. Right." Sam hung up the phone in the Crownpoint police station. She was coordinating the manhunt efforts there. With such a huge area to cover with such difficult terrain, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The phone rang.

"Carter. Oh, yeah, Janet. Sure." Sam listened on the secured line to Dr. Fraiser's report.

"I finished the autopsy review on the staff blast case. That's definitely what it was. And we are hearing rumors that there is another case like this up near Page, Arizona. The coroner's report describes a similar wound on two Paiute Indians."

"How did you find out?"

"We put out a call for any anomalous injuries causing death in all the regional medical facilities. The coroner up there described a staff blast injury to a 'T' and so we had photos emailed here. I just got back by chopper from viewing the bodies in Page."

"That was fast."

"Yes, all this support makes it easy. Thanks, Sam. But you should hear this. Most probably the coroner noticed because it's unusual for Paiutes to be found so far inside the Navajo Reservation. They usually fish Lake Powell from the Northern shore. They were found well inside the Navajo Reservation on Rainbow Plateau by some hikers trying to reach Rainbow Bridge from the land. Normally, you do it by water. And there were these two bodies. So they called the National Park Service Rangers after they reached Rainbow Bridge and made it to Dangling Rope Marina with help from some boaters."

"When did the deaths occur?"

"Two days ago."

"That's just after she disappeared."

"Right."

* * *

During the night, the spy satellites rearranged their orbits to make passes over the Four Corners area. The name Four Corners results from the only point in the United States where four states come together perfectly to touch their corners. Utah, Colorado, New Mexico and Arizona all touch their edges at a point near Shiprock on the Navajo Reservation. The Navajo like to joke that they move from Arizona to their summer homes in Utah having to travel a whole three feet.

Shiprock has another Navajo police substation. The name Shiprock comes from the gigantic plug of an ancient volcano whose exterior has eroded away over time. Just the hardened lava core remains in a shape reminiscent of a 19th century Clipper ship. The Indians consider it sacred ground. Their name for it is Tse' bi t'ai (Rock's Wings). The Navajos do not want any one to climb Shiprock Peak for fear of stirring up the ch'indii, or rob the corpses of ancestors who supposedly died there. Shiprock Peak has a number of myths attached to it. But it is definitely associated with the Enemy Way Ceremony.

Jack went up to Captain Tsosie who was chatting with one of the clan elders at the Enemy Way sing. He could see Shiprock in the distance and the Chaco mountains beyond. It was blowing cold and he had had enough. If Ellie was out here somewhere, she was in danger from the elements. Time to get serious.

"A word, there Captain?" Jack received the dirty looks one gets for interrupting clan elders or speaking to them first before they address you. He didn't care anymore. Enough was enough. Tsosie didn't try to hide his annoyance.

"You know, I was getting good intelligence there. Now they probably won't tell me anything more." He gave Jack a hard look. He hated outsiders thinking he couldn't do his job.

"It's not that I don't appreciate everything you are doing, but every moment gone and she's in worse trouble."

"You think I don't know that? Listen to me. You are an outsider. You asked for our help. Now you don't like how you are getting it?" Tsosie huffed and looked off in the distance. "I knew guys like you in 'Nam." He shook his head.

"Um so what regiment?"

"Based out of Da Nang, Marines."

"I was in Da Nang, too. For a short time in 1972."

"I was there from 1966-1969, Military Police."

"Oh. Look, I'm sorry. I won't interfere again." Jack scuffed some sand on the ground feeling awful about being so gruff.

Tsosie thought about it and remembered this was the Colonel's woman. So, quietly he began his report. "They say that the singer saw the Skinwalker up near one of the sacred mountains, Navajo Mountain. It's in Utah bordering Lake Powell. Seems someone was herding sheep in one of the canyons. There's an off-road trail that goes to Rainbow Bridge near there. Sometimes the tourists will try it. But it's a difficult track even for an SUV and then you have to hike in. At this time of year, there're rarely any tourists there. Anyway, he says that one night he saw a meeting with the Skinwalker and a group of Paiutes. That's another tribe. They have no business there, not their land. Seems there were belacani there too. That's white folks. And he says he saw a white woman being carried. He thought she was just sick and going home from too hard a hike. But then he saw the Skinwalker's eyes glow. One of the white guys pointed a long rod at the Paiutes. And then he said he heard the echo of an explosion really loud. He didn't wait to see more." Tsosie saw the understanding in Jack's eyes. Yes, this was what was secret.

"Captain, can you show Major Carter where this area is. She will have the UAV's do a search and redirect the rescue teams." Jack looked over at Teal'c. "And would you take him," Jack pointed with his chin at Teal'c. Tsosie looked doubtful. "I know he's sorta different. But he knows what he's doing. You couldn't ask for a better tracker."

"You want to tell me what all this is about?"

"Because you are ex-Marine, I'll say this much. You've heard of classified?"

"Yeah." Tsosie stalked off.

Jack blew out his cheeks to relieve the tension. Well that was the best lead yet. He hoped it would be enough.


	11. Poison To Cure

**Part Eleven: Poison To Cure**

"Jaffa, kree!" The Goa'uld summoned the members of his escort. They lined up on the upper deck of the houseboat anchored in one of the larger canyon waterways of Lake Powell. The day was cold and clear as only a desert winter day can be. Not a cloud floated in the bright blue sky. The air was dry and sharp. One of the Jaffa had a nosebleed from the lack of humidity. He was the first to have his prim'tah checked for maturity. Dissatisfied, the Goa'uld methodically checked the other two. One symbiote in the Jaffa's pouch was nearly old enough. The Goa'uld removed it, examined it carefully, and replaced it.

"My lord, the female is dying. The ignorant savages have overdosed her with their drug. Her breathing grows more shallow and she cannot swallow even water. Her throat is so dry she can no longer speak. She just moans." The Goa'uld nodded sagely.

"If she dies, you all die. Find an antidote."

"My Lord, we have already consulted with some of the natives. They have tried caffeine, cold coffee, cold tea, vinegar, lemon juice, and a native substance, camphor. None of it has worked. She has too much in her system. They say it must pass through her and only then will she recover.

"Not acceptable." The Goa'uld looked at the lead Jaffa. "Kill the idiot who gave her so much." He saluted and moved off. "Bring the symbiote. We have no choice then. There must be a blending."

"But my lord, there is no replacement prim'tah. He will die."

"Then he will have my thanks in the Afterlife." The Goa'uld's eyes glowed to emphasize his authority. Then the Jaffa bowed and stood forward for the removal of his symbiote again.

The Goa'uld held it up over the woman. The other two Jaffa rolled her on her stomach. The snake crawled up her back and plunged in just at the juncture of the neck and the shoulders. The woman didn't even scream. And then her eyes glowed. But she still didn't move.

"It will take some time for the blending to work. Carry her to the bedroom and watch over her." The Goa'uld turned his back. The Jaffa bowed and retreated.

* * *

In the Shiprock police substation, Jack set up his headquarters again. All indications from local sources placed Ellie on a trail leading down to Rainbow Bridge in Lake Powell at the far north edge of the Reservation. But the site was sacred to the Navajo and traffic through there had to be carefully arranged. Walking under the world's largest natural sandstone arch was forbidden. The Navajo Police were adamant that the outsiders obey the rules. Jack detailed Daniel to deal with the situation and any other taboos and local sensibilities that could arise. Daniel gathered Teal'c and the SFs assigned to the tracking detail for a short briefing. Their destination was the trailhead to Rainbow Bridge. Captain Tsosie sent two of his officers along to guide the group and interface with the National Park Service at the bottom. The helicopters took off toward Navajo Mountain to land beneath Begay Mountain on the North Trail as close to the four-wheel drive route split to the trailhead. The trek down would take a few hours as they looked for clues. Waiting was not easy for Jack. He would rather lead the search on foot than sit behind the desk directing the effort. But he was a Colonel and so must let those under his command do their jobs. Now he needed Carter's report. She was still in Crownpoint at the police substation interfacing with the SGC, Kirtland AF Base, the FBI, BIA, State Police, and various local authorities. A few hours later, the phone rang.

"Sir, we did an analysis of the pictures from the UAVs and the Satellite images." Major Carter's voice in the telephone began another long explanation. Jack was in no mood. This was the fourth day that Ellie was missing. Teal'c was off with the locals to try and track the Goa'uld from the point where the Paiute bodies had been found. He hit a dead end at the water by Rainbow Bridge. Someone had left by boat from the docks in Forbidding Canyon. Rainbow Bridge is a natural sandstone arch formed from erosion. Most people access the site by boat from Lake Powell, hence the docks. But from there it was anyone's guess where they went. The best lead they had did not pan out so well or so he thought.

Lake Powell is a manmade lake over 150 miles long from tip to tip formed by the Glen Canyon Dam on the upper Colorado River. It is so big that there are 2500 miles of shoreline across two states. Finding someone there if they still were there would be impossible without overhead flights and help from the National Park Service Rangers who knew the lake well. Jack listened to Carter describe the overhead flights of the UAVs and the helicopters sent by the Air Force. Then she finally said something that perked up his curiosity.

"So, we checked the photos from the satellites for the past few months. As you know, sir, Lake Powell gets very few visitors at this time of year. So when we saw a very large houseboat continuously moored in a deep canyon we became suspicious. The Park Service says it is privately owned. A search of the title records indicates a millionaire owns it. We think he is connected to business interests that worked with the rogue N.I.D. And sir, since it left the dock in Wahweap, it has never been into any of the marinas on the lake for gas or supplies in the past two months. It just sits there in Dungeon Canyon near Dangling Rope Marina. It's too weird no one has ever gone in to charge things at the Marina store or get gas or even an ice cream in two months."

"Maybe they pay cash, Carter. Maybe they brought enough with them. What difference does it make? Have the Park Service pay a routine call on the boat to make sure it is occupied, but tell them not to investigate on foot. Either they see activity or call out to someone outside, but they do not enter."

"Already did that, sir." Jack listened to the story, frowning. "And the man on the top deck waved and said everything was fine. So they are still there. Sir, the Tok'ra arrived during the night. I'm having them try and scan for a cloaked ship in orbit."

"Carter, why not use the Ring Transporter to find it? Maybe send a beacon of some kind over there."

"Well, sir, the Rings do seek out the closest Ring Platform and automatically go to it. I was waiting until we decide if she is on the boat or on the ship. If she's down here, we could just blow up the cloaked ship using the Rings to prevent their escape."

"Good thinking, Carter. Ok, I'll talk to Hammond. If she's down here, we send a bomb over. Stand by." Jack hung up and dialed the base. It took a few moments to explain the plan. Hammond promised to get a few bombs ready to check any sudden retreat into hyperspace. He would take care of contacting the Tok'ra to come and transport the ordnance up to their cargo ship. Then Jack called Carter back.

"Sir, I just had a thought that maybe we could use the rings on the cargo ship to transport down to the houseboat."

"Negative, Major. We could land on the edge of a cliff or in the water. We'll manage with our own devices. Get some Spec Ops guys into the canyon with infrared heat detectors to count persons on board. We need to know how many we are up against. And get the rescue teams standing by. I want the waterways sealed off to that canyon. And get a platoon of Green Berets deployed along the ridges and along the trails out of there. Have a few Navy Seals get together with the Park Service guys and be ready to approach from the water. Can we pick up Teal'c someplace?" Jack listened. "Ok, let him ride with the Park Service only as far as the canyon entrance. We don't need the presence of his symbiote giving us away. He can go in with the Spec Ops guys when we make our move." Then Jack finished giving his instructions and hung up. It felt better to be able to do something.

After Colonel O'Neill's phone call, Major Carter contacted Dr. Fraiser who was still at the Crownpoint Clinic. Based upon the location of that houseboat, the doctor had to change locations fast.

"Janet, I want you to pack up whatever you think you may need and take a chopper over to Page. That's right, Page, Arizona. We think we've found her. And that's the closest hospital to the site." Sam listened to the questions. "It's a small regional hospital with only 25 beds. No, we don't know her condition. But we believe she's in real trouble if she's still alive. And there may be some casualties. Send for any supplies you think you may need to meet you there."

"Sam, alert the hospital in Flagstaff that we may need the O.R. I don't want to be held up by the admittance folks. Listen it's so far from Page, we'll need some extra choppers to get to Flagstaff pronto. I'm on my way." Janet hung up and turned to her staff. "Okay people, we are changing location. Pack up and be in the parking lot in ten minutes." Her rapid-fire instructions to each person got the job done in eight. About that time, she could hear the helicopter landing in the parking lot behind the Crownpoint Clinic.

* * *

Silently, a platoon of Special Forces parachuted onto the top of Cummings Mesa. The flat-topped mountain overlooked the access to Dungeon Canyon and the sheep trail down to the water in it. On the descent the Captain saw the waterless desert extend for many miles. Below him, he discerned the old sheep corral and a dilapidated Hogan. The Navajo with his sheep were just descending the trail for a drink from the lake water at the bottom. Such a large herd could not be satisfied by the small spring at the top. Good, thought the Captain. The sheep would make an excellent cover to move over to the ridge and down toward the boat. Once on the mesa, the group stowed their parachutes and made for the talus below the rim. The captain contacted the base to report. "Colonel, we detect five life signs on the boat." The Green Beret captain from the SGC called over his headset. "And we see a bundle on the back deck which could be a body. No wait, somebody just walked out and, sir, he just disintegrated the body. Yes sir, it had to be a zat." The captain listened intently. "Copy that, sir. We'll wait for your signal."

Half of the platoon deployed on the east side of the canyon wall. The rest moved down with the flock of sheep. On the ridge above, the captain saw another platoon parachute down to the narrow grazing area just above the last point of water in the canyon. He noticed the boats arrive at the entrance to the canyon at mile marker 37 blocking the way out. This operation had the area secured.

Once Jack was advised all the assets were in place, he authorized the rescue. The various teams converged on the boat's landing site. From the water, Navy Seals made it to the boat undetected. Climbing up on the rear deck, one quickly entered the rear bedroom. The other sidled along the edge to the front outside staircase leading up to the fly bridge on the upper deck. The next took the rear stairs. At the top the two commandos used zats to take down the two men at the flywheel. The third man inside zatted the remaining two Jaffa. Calling over the headset, the commandos reported securing the vessel. The Green Berets just made it to the shore in time to greet the boarding party. A search of the houseboat turned up an unconscious woman in the lower berth of the downstairs bedroom.

Pulling out a snapshot of Ellie supplied by Dr. Svenson, the team identified her. Hearing the report from the Captain on the Mesa top, relief washed over O'Neill. Then he ordered the destruction of the cloaked ship. The Tok'ra used the Ring Transporter to seek out the rings on the cloaked vessel. Moments later, they saw a large explosion above the equator of the smaller continent in the western hemisphere.

Teal'c arrived to make a disposition of the stunned Jaffa and Goa'uld. The Spec Ops troops had secured them with double restraints. The Goa'uld revived to see Teal'c standing over him grinning.

"Sholvah!"

"Kree, you are a prisoner of the Tau'ri. If you are lucky, they may let you live. But maybe you are not so lucky." Teal'c stood back, smirking at the Goa'uld at his feet.

"Shak'ti'qua!" The Goa'uld spat out. "What do you think you are doing? I am your god."

Teal'c looked down in amusement. "Then free yourself." And walked away.

Inside a medic was bent over the still form of the woman. He looked up at Teal'c and shook his head. "It's bad. She's dying." Teal'c gathered her up and took her to the Park Service speedboat. The Ranger revved up the engine and sped off for Dangling Rope Marina Ranger Station where a chopper was standing by.

Teal'c disembarked at the docks and carried the woman all the way up to the landing pad on the mesa above the ranger's living area. The flight was short into Page. Landing behind the hospital, Teal'c hurried into the Emergency Room.

* * *

Jack rose and thanked Captain Tsosie, the commander of the Navajo Police force. In all humility, he offered his hand. The captain acknowledged the gesture and shook hands. Then Jack ordered his helicopter to get ready. The lieutenant sent from the SGC received his orders to pack up and coordinate with Major Carter by phone. Then Jack grabbed his jacket and ran for the landing site behind the police station. While in the air, the Colonel made several dispositions of the men detailed to secure the area and search the perimeter again for any more signs of Jaffa. Enroute, he received the report of the Tok'ra action against the cloaked ship. Jack directed another chopper to evacuate the prisoners to the SGC. Major Carter dealt with the mopping up campaign.

Upon arrival at the Page Hospital, Jack saluted the chopper pilot and ran head down towards the building. He loped through the corridors finding Teal'c just outside the Emergency Room. Dr. Fraiser was a whirlwind of determination. Jack walked in to get her report.

"Get me a Physostigmine Salicylate Injection, now airman!" Dr. Janet Fraiser barked. Her attention focused on the patient, Janet just held out her hand to the medic she brought to the regional hospital. Without more than a glance, Dr. Fraiser began her diagnosis. "Blood tests indicated Datura poisoning. She's got central and peripheral anticholinergia."

"Doctor, how bad?" Colonel O'Neill asked as they wheeled Ellie's gurney in and hooked her up.

"Bad, sir." Janet grabbed the injection and gave the initial dose to Ellie. "Peripheral toxicity is characterized by tachycardia, hyperpyrexia, mydriasis, vasodilation, urinary retention, diminution of gastrointestinal motility, decrease of secretion in salivary and sweat glands, and loss of secretions in the pharynx, bronchi, and nasal passages and..."

"In English, Doc."

"Peripheral toxicity means she's all dried out, retaining urine, can't digest anything, and her lungs are in trouble."

"Ah." Jack stood by helplessly at the door as the emergency team worked feverishly. Tubes ran out of Ellie in all directions. A nurse placed an oxygen mask over the patient's nose. He wished he could have gotten to her sooner. "Why would they poison her? Why wouldn't that snakehead just kill her?"

"Probably to subdue her and then interrogate her, sir. She probably hallucinated so badly she wouldn't know what she information she was giving up. It is easy to accidentally overdose. And that's what happened." Dr. Fraiser checked the pupils for dilation. Satisfied she supervised the hook up of the various monitors.

"Why wouldn't they use their own drugs, that Blood of Sokar crap?"

"Possibly because this was readily available. This Goa'uld may not have any Blood of Sokar." Daniel came to stand with Jack inside the doorway out of the way. "Is she going to make it?"

"Too early to tell, Daniel." Jack ruffled the hairs on the back of his neck. "At least we got that snakey bastard and his merry band of Jaffa."

"That's something."

"Yeah, something."

"She's coming around, ma'am." The nurse stood back to let Dr. Fraiser take her place. She checked the pulse and the heartbeat monitor.

"It's only good for maybe an hour. Let's get her on an I.V. to hydrate her. Get another I.V. ready to put in some more antidote, slowly as this dose wears off. Let's get a catheter in her to drain her bladder." Doctor Fraiser ordered the patient rolled over for a thorough evaluation. "Oh no!"

"Aw crap." Jack saw the scar even from the doorway. He couldn't look and he couldn't tear his eyes away. There on the back of her neck was the telltale entry mark of a Goa'uld symbiote. He felt sick. Ellie was a Goa'uld.

"Colonel, we need a security detail ASAP. And we have to get her to a better facility."

"On it." Jack called to the SF's in the hallway. "Form a perimeter inside and out. You!" Jack pointed at the sergeant, "Get some restraints in here. Make sure she's double restrained. And clear out any civilians to five hundred feet from this facility." Jack was already talking to Carter about a medical evacuation by chopper. For a few minutes, Jack continued to direct the flurry of activity as the clinic was evacuated.

"Area secured, sir," reported the SF. Jack nodded and turned his attention back to the table. Ellie seemed to be going into convulsions. Or maybe it was the Goa'uld personality asserting itself. He kicked himself again for leaving her on the train platform that night. He should have postponed that stupid meeting at Nellis. Half a dozen recriminations passed through his mind. Jack frowned, watching the doctor try to save his former friend. Former, the word tasted bitter in his mind.

"Is that I.V. ready yet? She's convulsing." Doctor Fraiser stood at the head of the table while the big orderly tried to hold the woman down. Jack joined him to keep her immobile. At that point, the heart rate monitor went flat. "I need that I.V. to go in at a rate of 0.5 milligrams per minute. Get the paddles ready. Hold it." Fraiser heard the monitor start up again. "She's arrhythmic."

"Won't the snake fix her, Doc?" Jack was still keeping her feet down while the extra restraints were fitted around her ankles. Dr. Fraiser looked uncertain.

"Something's wrong. I don't get two heart beats, sir." Janet checked the monitor. "I don't see two brain waves either."

"Which one is it?"

"The symbiote is dead, sir." Doctor Fraiser checked the I.V. for the correct dosage and was satisfied. "Sir, the symbiote did not release its poison. I don't know why."

"But you're sure its dead?"

"Oh, very dead, sir. She's still in trouble, but she's responding to the antidote for the Datura."

Jack stood up and moved back from the table. An SF came up to him to report the medical Evac unit had arrived.

"Can she be moved, now?"

"Yes, everyone, let's move it. We're on the clock here." Dr. Fraiser and the medic handled the I.V. stands and the orderly moved the bed out to the back parking lot. A few minutes later, the chopper took off for the larger hospital in Flagstaff, Arizona.

"Ok folks, shows over. Daniel stay and get this place cleaned out." Into his cell phone, Jack dialed the Crownpoint police station. "Carter, we're clear here. I'm on my way to the Flagstaff hospital. Let Dr. Svenson know we have her. And then send him to the SGC to debrief. Is he there? Put him on. Oh we got her Lars. Now you have some questions to answer, pal." Jack listened to the thanks impatiently. "Yeah, and we are going into that house, too. So Carter's sending you on a little road trip. I would cooperate. But it's your choice. Put Carter back on." Jack waited. "He goes one way or another."

"Copy that, sir."

* * *

The news reports declared the emergency over. The escaped convicts had been killed trying to escape across Lake Powell. News crews swarmed Wahweap Marina trying to rent power boats to visit the crime scene. But the Park Service had removed the houseboat, so there was nothing to look at. The Governor of Utah announced the capture of the criminals and vowed to institute more forceful law and order efforts to secure the average citizen in his home. The other Governors went on the nightly talking heads programs to say their piece and the whole thing died off a day later.

* * *

Later that night, two men approached the Flagstaff hospital wearing black suits. Another man was in uniform with two stars on the jacket. The fourth man opening the front door sported a major's oak leaf. They flashed their I.D. badges at the hospital administrator. She was sufficiently awed to show them to new patient's room. But the two very large SFs weren't budging. The man the general's uniform pulled rank. The SFs saluted and parted the way for the three to enter. One of the nurses went running for Dr. Fraiser. She was stopped half way down the hall. The two serious looking men opened the satchel. Raising the needle and flicking the tube of liquid against air bubbles, they inserted it into the I.V. Then they did it again with another shot. The woman became conscious. She was disoriented. And the interrogation began.

"Why were you observing Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's handsome. He's so, so, so beautiful."

"What were you doing to him in your house?"

"Having sex."

"What else were you doing?"

"Kissing."

"And what else?"

"Eating."

"Did you put something in his food to make him talk?"

"No. He talked anyway."

"What did he talk about?"

"Curling and the Simpsons."

"What else did he do?"

"Took me to the movies."

"Where else did he take you?"

"On the table, on the floor, on the sofa..."

"Why are you here?"

"Why is anyone here?"

"No, why did you come to this planet?"

"To study Earth."

"What did you learn?"

"That Jack is a great lover. The best."

"No, I mean what did you discover about Earth?"

"Jack lives on Earth."

"No, what did you want to find here on Earth?"

"Sex."

"Not you personally. Name a specific thing."

"A really large..."

"No. How many of you are there?"

"Just me and Jack. It's enough!"

"How many people from your world are there here?"

"A lot."

"Give me a number."

"69." The men looked at each other and back at the woman.

"What do they want here?"

"They want their stuff back. The stuff you stole."

"Besides that. What do they want?"

"Nothing."

"What is your mission?"

"To study Earth."

"Why did the Goa'uld want to find you?"

"Poison."

"What does the poison do?"

"Kills them."

"The poison kills the Goa'uld?"

"Yes."

At that moment, a very angry Colonel O'Neill walked into the room with another man trying to keep him out. Dr. Fraiser entered as well. He took one look at the situation and ordered Dr. Fraiser to call General Hammond. Then he turned on Major General Bauer.

"I have complete authority over this situation, sir. I must ask you to leave, sir." Jack's voice was icy.

"I believe Colonel that I out rank you. Notice the TWO STARS here?" The General sarcastically pointed to his epaulets.

"Not about this, sir. I have it directly from the President. I am in charge as the White House's Special Investigator and am deputized by every single federal agency in existence. You will have to take it up with him." Jack stood to the side and gestured the way out. Major General Bauer wasn't having it.

"You are way out of line, you insubordinate sonofabitch. When this is over, I assure you that you will be drummed out of the service. And having relations with an alien is no badge of honor." Bauer pointed down at the woman. "Now stand down, Colonel."

Jack would have hit him if Dr. Fraiser didn't return to get in between them. Bauer's cell phone rang. Dr. Fraiser started to tell him cell phones were not allowed in hospitals. He ignored her. And then his face turned beet red.

"Yes, sir." He hung up, gestured to the other men, and spun on his heels. He nearly ran Jack down trying to exit the room.

"Say hi to the President for me. Don't let the door hit you in the ass." Then mumbling, "you sorry sack of..." but the group was already entering the elevators.

* * *

Once Dr. Lars Svenson reached the SGC, he was whisked away for a medical exam and then a meeting with General Hammond. The tension in the Briefing Room could be cut with a knife. Three men were already seated waiting for him. They all had grim expressions. Ok, this was going to be obnoxious, thought Lars.

"Dr. Svenson, I'm General Hammond, commander of this facility. Please have a seat." The older man gestured to the chairs lined up along the Briefing Room table. "Dr. Lars Svenson, this is Colonel Reynolds and Colonel Simmons. They will hear your statements. But first I want to say that we are none too pleased to have been put at risk by your people's unauthorized presence on this planet."

"That's an understatement." Colonel Simmons caught General Hammond's glare and added, "sir."

"This rescue operation cost this government a fortune to recover your operative and capture that Goa'uld, who, I might add would not have come were it not for your incursion here." Hammond glared at Simmons who gave him an innocent look but just waved his hands.

"I couldn't have said it better, General."

"But, the President believes that if you can establish you are from a society that could be our ally in the fight against the Goa'uld, we can discuss opening diplomatic relations. But you must have some proofs that can be offered. And we require a gesture of goodwill."

"Actually, we want several acts of goodwill." Simmons turned to General Hammond. "We have to have a look inside that house. If they don't want us in there, we have to know why. Just makes us oh, so curious."

"I told Colonel O'Neill why. The house is as you say booby-trapped to catch the ashrak who was after Ellie. You will need one of us to deactivate the traps. After that, it is just as I said. It is a typical American house aside from her computer console."

"And we want that computer console and access to all its information. Don't we General?" Simmons tapped his fingers on the table thoughtfully, then added, "and we want those booby-traps and their diagrams so we can build some ourselves. Along with the Gate address to your world and a note introducing us to your leadership. We can discuss their apology later."

"That will be enough, Colonel. The diplomacy will be handled by the SGC diplomatic teams, not by the N.I.D." Hammond turned his attention back to the alien visitor. "Dr. Svenson, we also require the rest of the expedition to give themselves up and return through the Stargate until we have established diplomatic relations. Is that clear?"

"What about Ellie? She must receive proper medical care from us."

"You are in no position to make demands, sir." Hammond leaned back and glared at him.

"Actually, I am." Lars paused for dramatic effect. "We posses the weapon that will destroy the Goa'uld symbiotes. If you want access to that information and to other knowledge, you will have to treat us with respect, according to your laws and customs as you would any citizen of this world. You will offer us the same protections and apply the rule of law. We require demonstrations of good faith as well." Dr. Svenson was accustomed to dealing with primitives and their military. His motto was never let yourself give up the moral high ground, because it would just be down hill from there. "Since we are a more advanced society, you gain more by not alienating the aliens, as it were."

"You learned to play hardball, Doctor. Do they teach that to all anthropologists on your world? Or maybe you aren't an anthropologist at all?" Colonel Simmons shot a glance at Hammond who nodded for him to continue. Sometimes Simmons did know his business.

Lars didn't bother to smirk. "Maybe you should offer that course to your scientists. We could help you with the curriculum."

"That doesn't answer the question. What are you really doing here? And what is your position? Political officer? Spy? Military? Oh we'll figure it out."

"That's, oh," counting on his fingers slowly, Lars said extremely politely, "five questions. Go on, I'm curious, can you think of any more?" Both men stared at each other. No one blinked.

"That's enough. Dr. Svenson, here's a pad and a pen. I suggest you start by writing down your Gate address." An aide placed the writing materials before Lars, who didn't bother to look at it.

Simmons spoke affably. "We can wait as long as you can. Just don't wait too long."

"Until and unless you decide to behave towards us in a civilized manner, you can wait until hell freezes over." Dr. Lars Svenson stood up and replaced his chair. "As we speak, a medical team is ready to enter the hospital. If you don't let us treat her to our standards of care, peacefully, we'll take her one way or another."

"SIT DOWN." General Hammond barked and gestured to the SFs who approached menacingly. More softly, Hammond said, "Sit, down and we can discuss how to care for Dr. Thorsdaughter. I assure you, we have a good team already there."

"Good team, Humph." Lars shook his head ruefully. "You can't begin to imagine what we can offer. I suggest you call the officer in charge and tell him to let our people pass." Lars considered, hesitating. He turned expectantly toward General Hammond. "Unless you want to expose the Stargate Program in the most dramatic way, General."

"That won't be necessary. The officer in charge is Colonel O'Neill. She's in good hands, Doctor." Hammond signaled to his aide to call Jack and let him know who was coming. "I wouldn't make threats to Colonel O'Neill today. Just let us handle this. Your people can take a look to see she is being treated well. But then they have to surrender to us."

"No, General. They don't. In fact, it would be a good idea to arrange for the hospital to let our doctors in and not interfere." Dr. Svenson smiled affably. "Unless you think the nurses will enjoy that bright flash of light as the patient and the doctors all disappear."

* * *

After the alien doctors left, Colonel O'Neill sat by Ellie's bedside waiting for her to wake up. He couldn't concentrate long enough to even read his favorite comic, M.A.D. Magazine. Several elaborate flower arrangements filled the room. Jack couldn't forgive himself for what happened. He shoved that thought away. The visit from the aliens had been professional and courteous. They expressed their gratitude to him and barely so to Dr. Fraiser. They patronizingly treated her like some medicine man. Jack shook his head thinking about it. According to Dr. Frasier, Ellie's symbiote died nearly instantaneously when it blended with her. Since she was so thoroughly full of Datura and caffeine, the combination worked swiftly to poison the symbiote. It never had time to release its own poison as it died. Datura plants are found widely all over the Earth. But the ones in that region had something special. Bless good ole Doc Fraiser. She had tried to explain it. But all he really cared about was that the Goa'uld's own plan backfired on him. And now the Tok'ra were working on refining the formula.

Jack gazed down at the sleeping form. The morning sunshine lit the room with pale yellow sunshine. The high desert air was cold and dry outside. Jack stood to stretch and look out the windows for the umpteenth time. He kept blaming himself for letting this all happen. On the other hand, she had lied to him. But it wasn't the first time a woman had deceived a man. And she did have a good reason, he supposed. A way to kill the Goa'uld was a good reason in his book. Turning around he saw she was awake, looking at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Jack sat down on the bed next to her. Her fingers reached to touch him. He took her hand. Most of the tubes were gone. The alien medicines had worked very quickly. But the I.V. drip of glucose was still attached to keep her fed and hydrated. Ellie looked around and got confused.

"Yeah, well, you had a little adventure. Do you remember any of it?"

"No." Ellie croaked out. She was still dry. Jack handed her a glass of water with a straw. She drank gratefully.

"You are in the hospital. You're going to be fine. But, the Grand Canyon has to wait." He smiled at his little joke. She smiled back at him.

"How long?"

"Oh, probably a day or two more. You have to take it easy."

"Were you hurt?"

"No, no." Jack scowled. He didn't know how to begin.

"Good." Ellie looked at the tube in her arm and got alarmed. "It hurts." She tried to remove it.

"No, you need that for a little while longer. Just until you can eat and keep it down."

"Accident?"

"Sort of. But it's over. I'll tell you all about it when you are better. Right now, you get," Jack moved off the bed. "Hospital food." The nurse's aide placed the tray on the movable table and raised the head of the bed for Ellie to eat sitting up. Jack gently opened the lid off the plate and poked the straw through the juice container. She tried some.

"Ugh, that's awful."

"Like I said, it's hospital food. It's always awful. Here, drink." Jack grinned at her. Then he held the cup for her and kept her company until she fell asleep again. Jack exited the room and accepted the salutes of the two SFs guarding her room. Now that she had awakened and had seen him, he could go.

* * *

Back at the SGC, the discussion began in earnest. Both sides knew they had to test the other's resolve. In the end, Dr. Svenson agreed to show the house to General Hammond and to contact his government through the Stargate with his transmitter. His government agreed to accept a visit from a diplomatic SG team. General Hammond agreed to refrain from entering the house without Dr. Svenson present. Dr. Svenson agreed to show the workings of the computer to Major Carter. General Hammond agreed not to disturb the contents until a diplomatic exchange could be made. Once that exchange happened, Dr. Svenson's team agreed to come to the SGC. The President approved a new procedure to give them visas so they would no longer be illegal aliens. And they agreed to check in on a schedule. In addition, the President granted the aliens a new embassy in Washington. And the Earth Ambassador got his own embassy in their capital. Colonel Simmons went back to the Pentagon to plot and plan how to get at all that lovely new technology for his own uses. General Hammond made sure someone was watching Simmons. But Jack was really creeped out about the house across the street from his. He demanded that it had to be sold to regular Earth folks. And General Bauer retired. All in all, it turned out to be a good thing.

A lot had happened that week. The exchange of diplomatic emissaries was a success. Ellie's folk did know the Tollan and had enough to prove it beyond a doubt. They had a more advanced but relatively peaceful society. Like the Tollan, they were unwilling to share much technology. But they didn't say no outright. They made it clear they needed to get to know the folks in charge and establish a relationship first.

Ellie's people had serious apprehensions about dealing with Earth authorities. According to their explanations, they operated in secret because of fears of persecution by the N.I.D. The Tollan had told them about their experience with Colonel Maybourne on the first visit. General Bauer's interrogation of Ellie by sodium pentothal was viewed dimly. So the Pentagon ordered extra efforts to entertain their representatives and make a good impression. At a formal dinner, Dr. Svenson convinced General Hammond that it would be a significant gesture of good will to let Ellie continue her vacation under the Colonel's supervision. If SGC personnel wanted to be received as graciously on Ellie's world, well, they just had to deal in-kind. Besides, the two were already friends and she needed some time to recover.

Since Earth could not stop the aliens from wandering around, General Hammond got permission from the President to let the aliens out among the population. They could move about relatively freely on the proviso that they kept the Stargate Program secret and agreed to let the SGC take care of any problems. SGC personnel would be accorded the same privileges on the Other Side. As the first test case, Hammond detailed O'Neill to show Ellie the Grand Canyon as he had promised her. If that went well, then he could take her to Las Vegas, too. But this time, the trip was business. The government was picking up the tab. It was a new way of thinking about alien visitors. The day had come for extra-terrestrial eco-tourists.

"I don't want this place turned into the terminal from the "Men In Black" movie." Hammond admitted to O'Neill in his office. "But, they have a point. I'm looking into setting up a customs and immigration area at Area 51 for those who arrive by ship. We have to face it. There are going to be visitors and we might as well prepare for them. Ellie's people are giving us a set of warning beacons to alert approaching craft to advise us before they land. And hopefully, some of them will. They can then be directed to Nellis AF Base and the Area 51 landing strip there. The Gate travelers we just have to handle at the Alpha Site. I don't want aliens to come here without authorization. We are a military organization, not Grand Central Station." Hammond handed Ellie's papers to Jack.

"Yes, sir." Jack sighed. "The Grand Canyon and Las Vegas then back." Then he took off for Peterson AF Base for his hop to Flagstaff. Diplomacy was not his strong suit. But he could handle one woman. Jack decided he wasn't letting her out of his sight this time.

_I'm going to show Daniel there was more than one diplomat on SG-1._

It was the day of Ellie's release from the hospital in Flagstaff. Ellie was surprised that Jack unexpectedly showed up. He volunteered to collect Ellie from the Flagstaff hospital instead of sending for her by a military transport. He didn't want to force her to fly. She deserved to hear about her abduction and rescue from him. And then there was the matter of getting an apology from her for all the trouble and for lying to him. So there he was in Flagstaff with Ellie's new 'Alien Visa,' which looked like a passport. It felt weird.

The trip to the Grand Canyon went well. And so, Jack received permission to take Ellie to Las Vegas. All the activity, the noise, the lights, delighted her. She still stayed close to him. Even though Ellie was physically fine, mentally she was still fearful. The story of her abduction unsettled her profoundly. So, Jack hovered a little as she perused the famous gambling casinos.

Jack let Ellie watch some of the action on the casino floor. The roulette wheel fascinated her. He explained how it was done. She watched for a few moments and then sat down to try it. She won. Ellie looked at the wheel carefully. Then she pressed her bet on one number. She won. With a big smile at Jack, Ellie said, "this is so simple. Is this all it takes to gamble here?" He nodded grinning back at her. For the next several turns of the wheel, Ellie pressed her bets and won. All in all she was up over $50,000.

"Well, don't get cocky. The house has a big advantage in roulette. If you aren't careful, you'll lose it all just as fast as you made it." He rested a hand on her shoulder. She examined the wheel again and made her bet. She won again. The pit boss closed the table.

"Okay, let's try something else. This is too easy." Ellie picked up her chips and moved off with Jack to the Blackjack tables. At one, Jack asked her if she would like to play. He explained the rules to Blackjack. They watched for a while. Then she decided to try it.

Ellie was a natural. It seemed as though she couldn't lose. Hand after hand went to her. Jack explained about doubling down, taking insurance, and pressing a bet. Pretty soon she had quite a pile of chips in front of her. Jack explained about tipping the dealer. She was generous.

"I want to thank you, Jack. I really needed an outing like this. I needed something completely different. This is fun." She piled up the chips into stacks.

"No, you shouldn't do that. Counting your chips is bad luck." Jack smiled at her as the dealer nodded to his supervisor and began dealing again. Ellie won again. Another pit boss came by to observe. A crowd had gathered around watching her split a pair of eights. She received two more eights on the split pair and split them again, increasing her bet. Then she was dealt eights again. The shoe had six decks in it and was nearly at the shuffling point. Ellie split the eights again, increasing her bet.

"This is such a nice game. But it's too simple, Jack. Don't the owners know that it's too easy to make money this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'll win all these hands and make a lot of money. Watch."

The next several cards were either face cards or aces. She beat the dealer on every hand. The crowd was cheering and hollering. Jack was laughing. Ellie was smiling. That is until a security man pointed out something blinking in Jack's inside jacket pocket. More security appeared to detain him. The crowd moved back murmuring angrily. The police arrived. Ellie's winnings were confiscated. The police removed Jack's Tok'ra communicator from his inside jacket pocket. When they couldn't identify it and he couldn't tell them what it was, the police arrested him for fixing the roulette table. And they arrested her for card counting, which is very illegal in Nevada. If you can count the cards in your head, it's one thing. The casinos don't like it and can ask you to leave. But having a suspicious device on hand that could help was enough to get them arrested.

_How bad could it be_, he asked himself? We're _friends. And she wasn't even feeling her best so she would be subdued. At least this alien would behave herself, once she understood the trouble she had caused._

And that's what he was remembering thinking as the S.W.A.T. Team assembled outside his cell at the Clark County Jail in North Las Vegas that evening. Ellie had managed a jailbreak by transporter.

So much for his career in interstellar diplomacy.

* * *

The End.

Sequel is done: The Decline Of Rome

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

http/ Chants to Cure:anthro4n6dotnet/navajosandpainting/table2.html

http/ Pictures of the Sacred Mountains and Lands of the Navajo:

lapahiedotcom/SacredMtsdotcfm http/ Navajo Rug designs:iadotessortmentdotcom/navajoindianknrlscdothtm Search words:Navajo SandpaintingandShiprock: lapahiedotcom/ShiprockPeakdotcfm

http/www.geologydotwiscdotedu/maher/air/air03dothtm (Note: Scroll to bottom, then up)

Sacred Mountains of the Navajo: lapahiedotcom/SacredMtsdotcfm Datura: Search Wikipedia Kayenta Township, search the words kayentatownshipdotcom/december04dotpdf


End file.
